


Mother's Ruin

by Arizonacolleen



Series: The Desiverse [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizonacolleen/pseuds/Arizonacolleen





	1. Chapter 1

The screaming could be heard throughout the building. Shrill, terrified screaming that continued for almost an hour. Johnathan recognized the screams, and his heart sank every time the halls filled with them. They had been locked up for six months, and virtually every evening ended with the nurses running down the hall to Desdemona.

She flailed on the bed as Harley sat frightened. Desi thrashed violently, screaming in harsh and guttural tones. Her screams were unintelligible. Her seeming madness only worsened as her pregnancy progressed, and now late term she appeared more than ever lost.

Harley pulled back as the nurses began filling the small room. "Desdemona?" the head nurse called down to her, "Come on honey, relax." Several nurses grasped her arm, as the nurse prepared the shot. "I need you to relax." she said calmly. Desi pulled, struggling with the nurses. "You're gonna take me to the Scarecrow! No, don't give me to him." she begged.

Tears streamed down her face, and down the hall Crane closed his eyes slowly, kneading his face with his hands as her howls began to slowly die down. Desi took deep breaths as the nurses filed out. The head nurse hung back, bringing her blankets up over her stomach. "Just relax now." she said softly, "You've got that baby to think about."

The nurse gave a stern look to Harley on her cot, and left. As the door closed and locked, Harley rushed over to Desi. Looking down on her, Desi responded softly, her eyes fading away as the drug worked through her veins. She grasped the side of the bed, working along a small hole in the mattress. "Tomorrow." she said softy.

Harley nodded quietly, stroked her forehead, and watched as she drifted to sleep. Harley lay on her bed, imagining seeing her beloved Joker again, and glanced every few minutes at Desi, who had become almost a criminal surrogate to her over the past six months. Thinking of the Joker, Desi, and a new baby filled Harley with giddy excitement, and she went to sleep anxious for tomorrow.

The next day, Desi lay strapped to the bed, as she had most recent days. She stared up at the ceiling, visualizing as she slowly worked a long flexible wire out of the cot she was lying on. She had been working to loosen it for weeks, and as it slowly slid out of the small tear in the fabric, Desi exhaled victoriously.

Harley fed her lunch, and helped her up the wash her face and use the restroom. The orderlies rarely bothered them, as it was common knowledge that Harley was the only person she didn't greet with hostility, and lately even that was up for debate. 

The nurse came in to take her to the showers, and Desi stood catatonic as the water rushed over her and down her pregnant stomach. She showered alone, and after being dressed was walked slowly back to her room. "Now, it's been a good day." the nurse began, "We're gonna have a quiet night, right? None of that awful shouting mess." 

Desi just looked vacantly at her as she lay down and was strapped back into place. She looked over to Harley, and a queer smirk appeared. The nurse turned to Harley and proudly declared, "Desi and I had a nice talk, and she's gonna be a good girl tonight." The nurse nodded and left.

Harley and Desi listened to her footsteps carry her away before bursting into hushed laughter. Harley quietly unbuckled Desi's straps and laid them together, so as to appear fastened.Desi pulled the coil from the bed and sighed. "Now we play the waiting game." she said softly.

An hour before lights out, Desi faithfully looked at Harley and took a deep breath. Harley grasped her ears and Desi began screaming her head off. She howled with wild abandon, louder than she's been in weeks. Several minutes into her fit and there was a loud pull of the door lock and three nurses crowded in. The first nurse just looked at her exhausted. "Get the shot." she ordered.

Receiving the shot, the nurse leaned over Desi, examining her arm. Desi sat up suddenly, snatching the shot and sticking it into the nurse's neck. The nurse went still, panicking as the other two turned to Desi. Harley jumped up, wrapping the malleable coil around the last nurse's throat. The nurse gasped, and Harley pulled tighter as the second nurse stood between the others, unsure of what to do. 

"Hey Harley," Desi commented, "what would happen if there were air in this syringe?" The nurse began crying and Harley giggled. "Aww, all that isn't necessary is it?" Desi asked the nurse. The second nurse reached for Desi's arm as the third nurse gargled desperately. "I wouldn't do that." Harley advised, and the nurse gave in. Desi pulled he nurse upright in front of her. "Open the door." she ordered.

With Harley behind her, Desi walked the nurse slowly out of the cell. In a line, they slowly made their way down the hall. Desi stopped at the end of the hall. "Go and grab your car keys. I will also need the main ward unlocked." Desi instructed. The second nurse nodded. "If you alert anyone at all, I will kill these two ladies, understand?" Desi continued.

Crane heard the voice and dropped his book, standing and going to the door. Through the small window, he watched as a very pregnant Desi came into view, holding a nurse by the neck with something at her throat. Crane grinned uncontrollably, seeing her for the first time since that night. Desi was all business, her pregnancy almost an afterthought as she pulled this woman around the corridor. 

Desi stopped, and as she looked around she saw Johnathan peering through at her. She felt immediately self conscious until she noticed his eyes pleading with her from through the window. His eyes trailed down to her stomach, where they lingered lovingly. Desi blushed before snapping out of it and continuing out of the ward. Crane listened as she shouted commands, a content look slowly forming on his face.

Desi reached the doors, and the alarm sounded. The nurse ran up with the keys, and Desi snatched them angrily. "What did I tell you?" Desi demanded. "Well, I warned you. Tell 'Nurse Ratchet' here you're sorry now." The nurse sobbed as Desi held her. "Hey, don't blame me." Desi said, "I tried. Talk to your capture happy coworker." The second nurse looked helpless as Desi spoke.

Desi handed the keys to Harley, who made her way out to the parking lot, still choking the nurse. Desi looked at the second nurse with no emotion in her eyes whatsoever. "You don't have to do this." the nurse said, "You are getting out of here, you could just go." Desi blinked a few times, confused, "If I don't do this, then I wouldn't be a woman of my word. What kind of reprobate are you trying to turn me into?"

The car pulled up and Harley blew the horn. "Well, that's me." Desi said nonchalantly, "Maybe if you're quick or something, you can save her." Desi depressed the plunger quickly, throwing the nurse forward and backing out of the building as several people swarmed around the fallen nurse. Desi hopped into the car and Harley took off at breakneck speed.

Harley howled loudly. "That was so fun!" she squealed, "Was the time where you got me as fun?" Desi leaned back, "More." She replied. Harley drove merrily along the scenic back road as Desi laid back in the passenger seat. "So, when can we visit Mr. J?" Harley asked. Desi shifted, hoping to find a comfortable position. "Soon, really soon." she answered, equally excited.

Desi continued to shift around, grimacing. Harley looked over, "Hey, are you all right?" she asked. Desi exhaled slowly, "Yeah, I just can't seem to get comfortable." Desi pulled the gown up to her thighs and tucked it under, exposing her legs. "I cannot wait to be out of this thing." she said seriously, "This may have been worse than the restraints, and the underwear, oh my -" she continued, stopping short.

Harley looked away from the road, "Yeah, they are pretty awful." she said jokingly. Desi looked back at her, wide eyed, "No, Harley. My water just broke." she said vacantly. Harley squealed, "What do I do? Where should I go? Do we got to a hospital?" Desi looked up, as the first harsh contraction started. Desi winced, "No hospital, we're as good as arrested there. Um, we don't have time to get to Joker either." Desi took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Take a right." she instructed, "Let's see if Harvey is home. He'll help." She said, breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

The warehouse was astonishing in its duality. The second floor was immaculate, simple and elegant with its desk and bedroom. The ground floor was an abortion, a living area, kitchen and bathroom in practical decay. Harvey felt pulled by both feelings and his home suited him. He walked around it in the dark, pacing as he thought of Rachel, when he heard a knock at the back door. Puzzled, he made his way to the back, avoiding any obstacle by route.

"Who is it?" he asked gruffly. Desi moaned painfully, "Harv." she strained, gripping the door as she hunched over. Harley stood behind her, bracing her back. Recognizing the voice, Harvey threw the door open and looked down on the pained woman. "Desi, what the Hell?" he asked, "I thought you were in Arkham." Desi took a deep breath, "I went for a walk." she panted, "Mind if I come in? You know, so as not to drop this kid on your doorstep."

Harvey's eyes went wide and he stepped out, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. Desi whimpered, her knees nearly failing her as she leaned in, clinging to Harvey. "There's a doctor just a few blocks over, he can help us." Harvey said, I could go..." Desi grasped his hand. "You stay." she said, "Let Harley go, ok?" Harvey turned, instructing Harley who bolted out of the building.

"I don't know anything about delivering a baby." Harvey said, "You should've sent me, I mean, isn't she a doctor?" Desi bit her lip, "You know that joke, 'What do you can the bottom of the class at Harvard?'" Desi said, gasping, "Well, you call her Harley." Desi made her way to the bathroom, Harvey helping to hold her up. Desi looked at the old, clawfoot tub and exclaimed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Harvey looked on, unsure of what he was supposed to be looking at. "What?" he asked. Desi braced her knees, lifting herself upright. "I need you to fill the tub, ok. With warm water." Harvey looked puzzled, then stared at her. "You're gonna...in, in, in _that_?" Desi nodded slowly, "Eloquent as always, Harv. Please hurry." Harvey began filling the tub as Desi pulled the gown off of her shoulders. She stood there in her bra and hospital underwear, and watched the water fill the tub.

"I thought first childbirth was supposed to take a lot of time" Desi said, tired. Harvey helped lift her into the tub, and as Desi lowered into the water she seemed to ease up a bit. "This has got to be the Joker's kid." Desi sighed, "It's trying to kill me, I know it." Harvey looked at his friend, covered in sweat and smiled reassuringly at her. Desi threw her head back, breathing heavily.

Her contractions seemed to ease in the water, and Desi closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She turned her head at Harvey, who now knelt beside her. "The doctor should be here soon." he said, "For what it's worth, you look better than the last time I saw you." Desi laughed, "We gotta stop meeting like this." she replied. Harvey patted her on the head, "You're glowing. Motherhood is gonna suit you." 

Desi exhaled slowly, "How have you been?" she asked. Harvey flipped his coin, looking at the scratched outcome. "I'm of two minds at the moment." he replied. Desi held to his hand understandably. "Well, your home is awesome." she said, leaning back. Harvey looked around, "It suits me ok." he said casually. "I've had time. It's been slow out here with you locked up. Even the Joker hasn't been up to much."

"You guys still play poker?" Desi asked. Harvey made a face, "That clown cheats." Desi laughed as they heard the door open. "Desi? Where are you?" Harley called. Harvey stood and walked to the door to wave them in. Much to Desi's bemusement, in walked the same doctor who had treated her previously. Desi took a deep breath, as the contractions began to worsen.

"You know," the doctor commented, "There are these big buildings that people go to when they need medical attention. They're called hospitals." The doctor looked smugly at Desi. "You know," she replied, "There are these big boxes they put people in that piss me off. They're called coffins." They looked at each other for several minutes, until another painful contraction broke her concentration.

"A water birth huh?" the doctor said, "An aristocrat I see." Desi shot him a look as he went to the end of the tub and looked at her. "Let's have a look." He peeled her underwear away, and Desi pushed herself up with her feet so he could examine her thoroughly. Desi's knees shook and she broke out in a sweat as another contraction came.

The doctor checked the water and Desi sat up against the back of the tub. She looked to the doctor, who was working out of a bag and seemed disinterested with her. "Well?" she asked, "What's going on?" The doctor laid out a few items before responding, "Nothing yet. You're only 4cm dilated. We have a bit of a wait." Harley bounced, "Oh, I just love babies! I'm gonna get blankets and shoes and baby powder, and..." she gasped.

Desi stared at her. "Why don't you go get out of that jumper?" she said flatly. Harley looked down, and then back to Desi. She smiled and bolted out of the room. Desi rolled her eyes, and Harvey looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you want me to get the Joker?" he asked. Desi looked at him and slowly shook her head, wincing as she felt another intense contraction.

The doctor responded by walking over to examine her a second time. "How long have you been in labor now?" the doctor asked. Desi exhaled slowly, "About four hours, maybe." she answered. The doctor patted her on the knee, and Desi relaxed. Seeing her strain, he reassured her, "You're doing fine. This is all very routine." He smirked and Desi nodded, breathing slowly to calm herself.

Harley returned, wearing one of Harvey's blazers over her underwear and bra. Harvey looked incredulous and Desi giggled at his reaction. She squeezed his hand and leaned her head back as silence took over the room. After a few minutes, Desi lifted her head again, her eyes tightly shut. The Doctor returned and after examining her, exclaimed, "Ok, here we go. Time to have a baby."

The doctor began instructing Harley, who served as an impromptu assistant. Desi held to Harvey's hand, and he gently wiped along her brow with his handkerchief. Desi gasped, and the doctor looked to her. "The head is starting to crown." he said, "What you need to do is push when you feel the contraction, ok?" His tone softened, and he grabbed Desi's upper leg, bracing it to support her. 

He motioned to Harvey who embarrassingly took the other leg in the same manner. The first contraction came, and Desi moaned painfully as she pushed. "You're doing really well, just rest for now." the Doctor said, "We'll try again at the next one." Desi nodded quickly as tears sprang her her eyes. She panted, exhausted after the full day and labor.

The second contraction came and Desi pushed with all her might, shouting as she gripped Harvey's hand tightly. The doctor plunged both hands into the water, cradling the head as it emerged. Harley stared, her eyes enormous. "Almost there!" the doctor said, "You're doing so well Desi." Desi felt the next contraction and pushed with every ounce of energy she had left. 

She stopped, throughly exhausted. Her entire body ached as she saw the doctor lift her daughter from the water. Suctioning mucus from the baby's mouth and nose, he turned to Harvey. "Do you want to cut the cord?" he asked. Harvey looked at Desi, then flipped his coin. Looking at the result, he stood and approached the doctor. Desi tried to look at her daughter, but with everyone standing around, she could barely see her.

As Harvey cut the umbilical cord, the Doctor took the baby over the the counter, where he began to clean and swaddle the baby in blankets. Desi felt another pain, and panicked. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Is everything ok?" Desi craned to look, desperate as the doctor continued. Before he could answer, there was a loud cry that filled the room, and Desi's tears became unstoppable. 

"I'd say that about answered your question." the doctor said happily, carrying the baby over to Desi. Harley toweled her chest off and the doctor laid the baby gently on Desi's chest. Desi laughed through her tears as she looked down at her perfect little creation. The baby had a full head of auburn hair and the bluest eyes Desi may have ever seen. 

Desi felt another dull pain and looked to the doctor, "Am I still having contractions?" she asked. The doctor walked the length of the tub "Until you expel the afterbirth." he replied. Harley went for the baby, and Desi growled low at her. Harley drew her hands back sheepishly and stood there. Desi pushed again, her eyes not leaving the baby as she delivered the placenta. 

She haded the baby carefully to Harvey, who accepted her as Desi struggled to lift her self from the tub. The doctor helped her out, shaking his head at her determination. Harley helped her towel off, noting the small amount of blood which trickled down her leg. "I'm gonna need to examine you one more time." the doctor said.

Harvey offered his bed to Desi and Harley took the baby as he went to prepare it. Now on the counter, the doctor leaned down, examining her. "Everything looks ok by me." the doctor said, "You know, as much mob work as I do, I can't recall ever delivering a baby." He smiled at the newborn, "Nice change of scenery." he said, "Now go feed that kid."

Desi limped slowly to the bed, exhausted. Harvey pulled back the sheets and Desi climbed in. She opened the nursing bra the hospital had her in, and as Harley handed the baby over, she immediately began to nurse. A quiet calm came over Desi as she watched her daughter. She seemed happier than anyone had ever see her.

The doctor approached, "I can take care of all the paperwork for her through my clinic." he said, "We'll register you as a homebirth, I'll just bring all the papers by." Desi nodded, her eyes alight. "That sounds wonderful." she said sleepily, "Doesn't it Matilda?" She stroked her soft hair and sighed, "Thank you. All of you..." Desi said kindly, "for everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Matilda cooed as Harvey played half peek-a-boo with her. Desi watched him as she cleaned her breast pump and placed the milk into the freezer. "You know, you could just play with her regularly." she said, amused. Harvey looked at her, uncovering his face. 

"I don't want to scare her." he said gruffly. Desi rolled her eyes and Matilda grasped at Harvey's burned hand, gripping one of his fingers in her fist. Desi smiled, "See?" Harvey looked at the little hand holding to him and said nothing. Desi rounded the counter and walked to table where they sat. 

"Harvey, you have bee more than amazing." Desi said, hugging him to her side. "I really can't thank you enough for the past month." She made wild, animated faces as she loomed over Matilda, and Matilda giggled loudly as she stared up at her. Harvey's eyes seldom left the baby. "You don't have to leave just yet, do you?" 

Desi looked at him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I really should see him. He has a right to know, and besides, we can start up poker night again." she said reassuringly, "You always love that." Desi leaned down right near his ear. "Besides, I know you are really tired of Harley." she whispered.

Harvey chuckled softly as Harley bounced in, carrying groceries. "I think I got everything on the list." she said merrily, as Harvey and Desi glanced at each other. "He really should know." Harvey commented, and Desi nodded. Harley looked at them while Desi collected Matilda in her arms, rubbing her nose affectionately. 

"Who should know what?" Harley asked. Desi walked back into the kitchen with Matilda as Harley emptied the bags. "I think its time Matilda met her Uncle J." Desi said, rocking her back and forth. Harley turned to Desi, visibly excited. "Like... _Mistah J?_ " she squealed. 

"Unless you know another clown that I've fucked." Desi replied dryly. Harvey laughed, and Harley danced around the kitchen excitedly. Desi carried Matilda to her bassinet and laid her down. Matilda immediately accepted her pacifier and relaxed. "She is such a good baby." Harley said whimsically.

Desi blinked a few times, looking down at her. She looked across at Harley, who was cooking dinner, and began folding up their clothing and placing it into bags. She placed each piece in slowly, letting her mind wander to the Joker. _What might he say?_ she wondered, _What will he want with Matilda?_

Desi stood silently, lost in thought until Harley grabbed her arm, startling her. "Dinner's ready." she said cheerfully. Desi smiled, checked on Matilda, and went to eat. She went to bed with her mind full, not certain what tomorrow would bring. 

 

The Joker had been enjoying himself the past few weeks. The streets were beginning to quiet down as lesser criminals were getting rounded up and the Batman's presence was definitely felt though he was still lying low. He paced around the room, adjusting his suspenders absentmindedly as he thought out his move.

There was a knock at his door and he turned, his eye exhibiting a slight twitch as he approached it. He reached the door, knife in hand and grabbed it suddenly, pulling it open. Standing there, looking radiant, was Desdemona. In her arms was Matilda, in a purple jumper. The Joker looked at her, licking his lips but saying nothing.

"Hello boss." Desi said softly. Before Joker could respond, from behind Desi Harley rushed him, kissing him all over. "Mistah J! Oh, I missed you so much!" Joker looked past her as Desi covered her mouth, muffling her laughter. Clearing her throat, she commented, "Harley, why don't you take Matilda so I can bring in our bags."

Harley smiled wide, turning from Joker to take the baby from Desi's arms and go sit on the couch. "You're welcome." Desi said. Joker looked at the baby, "Cute bastard." he replied. Desi tossed a bag at his chest, "Yes you are." she retorted. Joker looked at her smugly as she entered. 

Desi looked around at the place, which was in disarray, and immediately felt better. She looked at the Joker, who dismissively said, "I'm not paying you child support. I'm not." He adjusted his straps again, looking at her mockingly. Desi laughed, slumping her shoulders as she looked at him. "Oh, whatever will I do?" she asked, laughing.

Matilda giggled at Harley, who was blowing on her stomach. "She does laugh a lot." Desi said seriously, "Maybe we should give her a knife, you know, see what she does with it." Joker turned to her, excitedly. "I'm kidding." Desi said, watching his expression fail. Desi walked to the couch, taking the baby as she began to unbutton her blouse. 

"Can I at least watch?" Joker asked. Harley stood, walking over to the Joker. She leaned her head on his shoulder and batted her eyes. Desi looked up from the nursing at them. "For the love of..." she started, "Go play with _your_ toys!" she ordered. Harley hopped and grabbed his hand as he pulled her toward the bedroom. 

As excited noises echoed in the empty space, Desi looked down at Matilda. "Don't listen." she said sweetly, rubbing her hair as she nursed. Matilda turned away, and dozed as Harley loudly exclaimed, "Oh, Mister J!" Desi shook her head, standing to set Matilda into her bassinet and kissed her on her forehead. 

Desi sat quietly reading the paper when the Joker emerged from his make shift bedroom some time later. He looked around, marking the quiet. "You put the kid to bed?" he asked. Desi nodded, "So did you, I see." Joker pulled a glass and filled it with water, sitting at the table with Desi. He was in his boxers, and his makeup was all but worn away.

After a long silence, Joker leaned forward, tapping the table lightly as if to keep his train of thought. "You're not retiring or anything, are you?" he asked. Desi crossed her legs, tracing around her bottle with her fingertips. "Hell, no!" she said seriously, "Don't think that kid has slowed me down any. I can't wait to get back to work." The Joker stared at her, clicking him tongue. "Think you still got it?" he asked dryly, "You have been out of work almost a year." 

Desi leaned forward across the table. "This city hasn't seen anything yet." she said solemnly, "Once I have my pass, I am going to redefine chaos." Their eyes met for a solid minute before the Joker slapped his knee, jumping up from the table. "So good to have you back on our team!" he said, laughing. "I figured Crane was gonna turn you into one of those crazy types, eating flowers off the wallpaper. Should've known better." he gloated, "I don't pick losers."

In all the noise, Matilda stirred, crying as she woke. Joker made a face, clearly annoyed by the crying. "Put that thing in the broom closet, will you?" he snapped as Desi collected her up and rocked her. "She's just startled." Desi said assuringly. Joker looked nonplussed, "I got just the thing. A good shake will shut that right up." He walked toward Desi, who turned away as she pulled a gun and pressed it into Joker's cheek.

He stopped, surprised at her reaction. "Well, Desdemona." he said, amused, "Maybe the rest of the world has treated the bitch differently since she had the litter, but..." he grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him, "to me, you'll always be the same mutt that followed me home." He held her to him, watching her rage build as she stared at him. "This bitch nearly killed you once." Desi huffed, barely above a whisper, "If you ever hurt my child, I promise you, I'll succeed."

Joker responded by roughly and suddenly kissing her on the lips. Though stunned, Desi engaged equally in the kiss, finding herself very turned on after her long pregnancy hiatus. She was panting as he pulled away, and he laughed, "You're the best, you know that?" he commented. He then turned to join Harley in bed and Desi stood there, fanning herself before snapping out of it and placing Matilda back in her bed. 

 

The next morning, Desi left Matilda with Harley and went out for supplies. She stopped by her old home, running through quickly to grab some money. She saw the desk turned on its side and immediately remembered the last time she was there and what had happened. Desi took a deep breath before moving quickly to pull some money and collect some of her clothing and leave. She closed the door behind her relieved, the way children do as they escape haunted places. 

After shopping and picking up several items, Desi returned to the Joker's place. She entered, seeing Harley and the Joker at the table looking over plans. Matilda was no where in sight. Desi threw the items onto the counter as she rushed the table. "Where is Matilda?" she demanded. Joker looked up at her smiling, "She's in the broom closet, where I told you to put her last night." he said flatly.

Fire was in Desi's eyes as she marched to the closet and ripped open the door. To her amazement, it wasn't a closet at all, but a makeshift nursery. Large, crude designs were painted on the walls in black and white, with blood red accents, and there was even a crib. Matilda lay in the crib, staring up at a black and white mobile which turned around. She could hear a lullaby, and she immediately recognized it as "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. It was, quite possibly, the perfect nursery.

Desi stood stunned as Harley came up behind her. "Let her nap, Desi." Harley said, "You deserve a break." She slipped her hand around Desi's, pulling her from the door. "Was that you? Did you do that?" Desi asked, almost speechless. Harley grinned big, "Nope, it was already done. Mister J did it." Desi turned to thank him, but he was gone. Looking around, she realized he left.

Desi sat on the couch as Harley sat on the other end. they crossed feet, and Harley painted Desi's toes as Desi painted hers. "He's been so amazing" Desi commented. Harley looked on happily, "Yeah, he sure has." she replied, "I wish there was something we could do for him, you know, to say thanks." Harley went to re-dip the brush and a smile crept across Desi's face. She turned to Harley mischievously. "I know something we can do." she offered. 

Harley squealed and leaned in as Desi explained her plans for that night.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nightfall before he returned, and as he entered, he spied Desi and Harley. They stood waiting for him, shoulders touching with a hand at the small of each other's back. Harley was dressed in matching red lace underwear and bra, and Desi was in her black lace boyshorts and a newer, larger bra to occupy her engorged breasts. They stood together, and Joker stopped short as he eyed them curiously.

"We want to thank you for everything you've done." Desi said, "So we thought we'd put on a show for you." The Joker swept his hair away from his face as he approached them, "Well, I don't want to see you do anything that makes you uncomfortable." he said mockingly, " _Mom._ " Desi licked slowly up Harley's chest, nibbling playfully at her nack as Harley stared at the Joker. "Do we look uncomfortable?" Harley asked pointedly.

Desi rested her cheek on Harley's chest, looking at the Joker. They both extended a hand to him, and as he accepted, they pulled him into the bedroom. At the foot of the bed was the comfortable chair from the living room, and each light was covered with a richly colored scarf which filtered the light. Desi and Harley pushed Joker's coat and jacket over his shoulders, pulling them away. Desi took them as Harley sat him down in the chair. 

Harley and Desi crawled onto the bed, meeting in the middle. Desi rested her hands on Harley's shoulders and Harley braced herself by grabbing Desi's hips. They rested on their knees in the center of the bed, kissing each other playfully. Joker leaned back and looked on as they kissed, letting their hands wander over each other. They giggled as Desi unhooked Harley's bra and pulled it away, throwing it playfully at the Joker. 

Desi softly cupped Harley's breasts as she kissed her, this time more passionately. She crept closer to her, pressing their bodies together as her lips trailed down her body. Harley leaned back, moaning softly as Desi lightly pinched her nipples, pulling them slightly. Desi sucked at her neck as Harley ran her nails up Desi's back before Harley took control, grabbing Desi by her arms and pulling her away.

Desi fell back laughing and brought her hands to her chest. Harley loomed over her, and Desi crossed her legs at the ankle, lifting them in front of Harley. She looked at Joker, who sat licking his lips as he stared at them hungrily. Desi lifted her hips, almost rolling up onto her back as Harley grabbed her boyshorts and pulled them up her legs, tugging one side at a time. Desi uncrossed her legs, and as the underwear passed her heels she spread them wide, bringing them down on either side of Harley.

Harley knelt at Desi's hips, Harley sepparated her lips and began exploring around her clit. She made long, pressured, wet licks along Desi's clit, and Desi immediately responded dramatically. She pulled at Harley's pigtails, and Harley looked up at her. "College." she said sheepishly. Desi threw her head back, "Well, don't stop." she cried, as Harley went back to work. Harley's hands wandered up to her stomach, and she traced roundly along Desi skin along her hips and up her sides.

Harley began to to alternate gently sucking with pressured, probing licks. Desi writhed, moaning softly as she looked at the Joker. He watched, slowly opening his fly and and taking his erection in his large hands and slowly stroking his shaft. He looked lustfully at them both, and Desi looked at him satisfied. Harley began working at a rhythm, alternating her moves while adding pressure and moving harder and faster.

Desi was overcome with pleasure, and broke her look at the Joker as her eyes rolled back in her head and she gasped. Her orgasm was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It felt local, and intense as Desi moaned softly, running her hands gently over her own breasts and up to her face. Harley emerged, breathing heavy and looked at Desi. Desi was still clutching her face, moaning softly as she took slow deep breaths.

"How'd I do?" Harley asked playfully. Desi laughed heartily, leaning up and grabbing her. She slammed Harley onto the bed and rose to her knees to climb on top of Harley. She squuezed Harley's breasts as she kissed her, and Harley grunted as Desi pushed her body further up the bed. Rising to her knees, Desi ripped Harley's underwear away, holding the tattered pieces up for Harley to see. Harley giggles loudly, and Desi turned to the Joker.

"Come and play with us." she said seductively. Harley squealed, appauling as he stood and removed his vest. He reached the side of the bed and grabbed Desi by the neck, bending her over forcefully. Her face now between Harley's legs, Desi bagan probing with her tongue using her memory of what Harley had done to her. Joker fiercely grabbed Desi's hips and thrust himself into her with no warning, and Desi lunged forward, planting her face into Harley. 

She thought to apologize, only to note Harley moaning excitedly. Taking roughness as her cue, she continued with deep, harsh strokes mimicing the pace Joker was taking on her. Harley pulled and pinched her breasts, maintaining eye contact with the Joker as he slammed continually into Desi from behind. Desi reached up Harley's body, and Harley took her fingers into her mouth, sucking them intensely.

Desi grew wetter at the sensation and the Joker's pace became even more frantic as he watched her. Joker dug his nails into Desi's back, and Desi gasped as she lifted from Harley. Harley's moans began to reach a fever pitch, and Desi inserted a single finger into her, drawing the finger up as if to summon someone. Desi watched as Harley shook, howling as she came. Desi smiled proudly as another, more powerful orgasm over took her.

Desi arched her back, crying loudly as she came. The Joker thrust powerful, slow thrusts before pulling out. His hands rested on her hips, and the Joker pushed Desi onto her side, clearing the path to Harley, who lay back panting. He moved toward her, stroking his cock with a empty, almost primal look in his eye. Harley braced herself as he pounced on her, burying himself into her. Harley grunted, shifting to accomodate him at his fevered pace.

Desi crawled up beside her, and kissed her passionately as he continued to take her violently. As their kiss broke, Joker leaned in, his face resting just between theirs. Harley kissed him all along his face while Desi bit into his shoulder, dragging her teeth along his skin. The bite got his attention, and he kissed her deeply, his pace slowing as he did. Their lips parted slowly, and Desi rolled away from them, directing his attention back to Harley as she heard crying from outside the bedroom.

She left the bed and threw her robe on as she crossed the main area to the nursery door. She grabbed a cloth at the kitchen and wiped her hands, entering the nursery. Matilda lay in the crib, crying. Desi lowered the side and collected her, sitting at the rocking chair in the corner. She rocked Matilda slowly, soothing her as she listened to the theatricx noises coming from across the building.

Once in her arms, Matilda seemed to settle down. She lay there looking up at Desi with bright eyes, and Desi held her close. Rocking slowly, she hummed along with the Pink Floyd lullaby playing softly in the room. "I know how you feel." Desi said softly, "Sometimes you just need to hold on to another human being." Desi kissed her on the forehead, and continued to rock, her thoughts wandering away to Johnathan in his cell. 

She thought of the last time she saw him, and how his eyes lingered on her stomach, and she felt empty. She continued to hum quietly, and matilda drifted back to sleep. All sound seemed to die down in the building, and before long Harley appeared at the door. "Everything ok?" she whispered. Desi nodded slowly, standing to put Matilda back to bed. She pulled the side of the crib back and walked quietly back to the door.

"I thought I'd see if you were coming back to bed." Harley said. Desi smiled, but shook her head. "I'm gonna take a shower, I got a lot on my mind." Harley touched her arm and nodded reassuringly. "Well, you were right." she commented, "I think that was just the thing. He seemed really happy." Desi stood for a few minutes, saying nothing. "Go...be with your man." Desi said. Harley kissed her kindly before rushing off to bed happily. 

Desi showered and sat in her pajamas on the couch. She looked around in the dark as everyone slept. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she enjoyed the silence and her mind settled on Johnathan.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnathan paced around the office. The psychiatrist leaned back in his chair, observing him silently. A few minutes passed before Crane stopped, and looked at the bookcases as he spoke. "I can't stop thinking about her." he said somberly, "I'm worried sick. She..." he stared, turning as he continued to pace, "the baby." Crane blinked rapidly, as if imagining something as he stopped in front of the psychiatrist's desk.

The psychiatrist leaned forward, and tapped slowly at his desk. "Johnathan, are you listening to yourself?" he asked. Crane turned to him slowly, his mind still reeling. The psychiatrist cleared his throat and started again, "You're telling me that you're _worried_ about someone." He opened Crane's file as he spoke, "That for the second time in less than ten months, you are expressing actual concern for another human being. Johnathan, this is a big development." 

Crane sat on the couch, kneading his hands slowly. "We would know if something had happened with the baby." he rationalized, "There would be news of it, and they would bring Desdemona right back here." The psychiatrist looked at the file laid out before him. "Didn't you try to kill this woman?" he asked, "I understand you were rivals." Crane looked at him, but said nothing. _It's none of your business, the nature of our relationship._ He thought smugly.

the psychiatrist misread his signs, and began writing in the file. "I'm going to recommend that your medication be scaled back a bit. I see here that you are in therapy sessions four times a week?" he confirmed. Crane nodded without looking at him. "Well, it seems you have a genuine interest in getting well, and this new found concern is a promising step." The psychiatrist stood, and walked toward him. Crane stood as he approached. 

"I'm very pleased with your progress." The psychiatrist said, walking him to the orderly at the door, "Let's talk again on Tuesday, and I think some group sessions would do you some good." Crane sighed quietly, thanked the doctor and made his way back to his cell followed by the orderly. What the psychiatrist didn't know was that Crane was merely waiting. He waited each and every session, leaving all the right evidence to secure his release. 

Crane entered his cell quietly, letting the lock turn and the guard leave before relaxing. It was true that his thoughts never left Desi or the baby, but the rest of the world could drown for all his concern. He couldn't afford to be too honest with any of his doctors, but it was selfish guilt that was driving him crazy. He hated that he wasn't there when the child was born, and that she had been in Arkham because of his rage, which he saw as incompetence.

Even when thinking warmly of her, which he often did at night after lights out, his memories of her were plagued. He could barely conjure the way she would moan softly right before she came without seeing her in that car, her eyes empty. He laid back on the bed, looking up as the light went out and pined for a message from her, though he knew it was impossible. He spent so many times as a child dreaming of love that it never occurred to him how much work it really was to love or be loved by someone.

Crane then let his thoughts settle on the baby. He would smile as he hoped she looked like Desi, and he thought about her as she lay sleeping, perfect. He hoped she would never know that he wasn't there, as his father hadn't been there, and he vowed to never allow her to feel unloved as he had. _I'm on my way to both of you, and I won't screw up again._ He thought as he closed his eyes, _As soon as I get out of here._

 

Desi watched in awe as the Joker sat in front of Matilda's rocker, leaning his face very near hers. Matilda had, just recently, mastered the art of actually laughter, and she laughed roundly as she clutched his nose. She pulled back and forth, removing his makeup as she giggled. Matilda was fascinated by this man: his vibrantly colored clothes, the stark contrast of his makeup, and his general gregariousness had proven very amusing to the now four month old.

He regularly paraded before her, making faces and laughing along with her. As she seemed to find him the funniest thing on the planet, the Joker was coming to think of her as his favorite woman in the house. "This kid has a great sense of humor." The Joker announced, his nose still in her vice-like grip. Desi continued to fold the cloth diapers and separate the laundry, "I wonder where she gets that." she remarked flatly.

On the television, a middle aged man stood before a crowd, giving a heated and passionate speech. Desi was only half-listening, finding the dining room far more interesting. Joker licked his lips, "Say Matilda, how'd you like Uncle J to teach you a magic trick?" Joker asked as he waved his hands before her. Desi crossed the room, putting away laundry. "No." she commanded, pointing a finger at him mockingly, "No, you stop that. That is a bad Joker." He looked at her dryly and she laughed as she entered the nursery.

Desi emerged, and heard her name on the television. Joker extended a gloved hand toward Matilda, and she took one of his fingers, pulling it into her mouth. The Joker chuckled inappropriately, "You know, your mother likes to do the same thing." he said suggestively. Desi shushed him as she went for the television, curious about the mention. She turned the television up as the crowd pm the screen died down.

> _...and that is why this city needs reform, and as the new DA of Gotham, I will be committed to bringing that kind of change. Now, I know there has been some controversy surrounding my support of abortion in the corrections system. I want to address those by using a recent example. The violent criminal known as Desdemona escaped Arkham just five months ago, killing two guards with the assistance of cellmate Harlene Quinzel. Her motive in the escape was to have her baby outside of the asylum. Now certainly, there's no arguing her lack of qualifications as a mother, we don't even know if that baby is alive now._

Desi shook, her hands in such tight fists that blood began to drip from her knuckles as her nails dug into her flesh. She stared up at the screen as her rage mounted. The district attorney kept talking, but Desi couldn't hear anything but a low buzzing tone as her vision tunneled around his face on the screen. She stood there for several minutes, until the Joker broke her concentration. "You gonna take that?" he asked, anxious to see her response.

"Take what?" Harley replied, cooing at the baby. Desi spun around quickly, looking around at each of them. "When?" Desi asked, "When did you get here?" Harley looked around confused, "About ten minutes ago. I said hiya, did you not hear me?" she replied. Desi shook her head, her mouth agape. Bored, the Joker started again, "You're not really gonna take that from _some politician_ now are you?" he asked, licking his lips as he looked at her.

Desi's eyes met his, and her expression went immediately sinister. Her eyes trailed back to the floor as lit up as she began imagining a plan. "I'm gonna need some supplies." she said low. Joker crossed to her other side, nearing closer to her in his excitement. "Well, naturally." he replied. Desi looked at him, "Can I trust you with Matilda while we're gone?" she asked seriously. Harley stopped mid-bite, nearly dropping her apple. " _We're_ gone?" she asked. 

The Joker looked at her seriously for several minutes before replying, "I won't kill her." Desi looked at him fiercely before a smile spread across her face and she nodded slowly, "Good." she replied, "Don't do that." The Joker rolled his eyes before clapping his hands together and walking back to Matilda in her swing. "You're not going to be long, are you?" he asked, suddenly nervous, "Because I'm not changing her."

Harley rushed to Matilda, collecting her and carrying her toward the nursery. Desi watched, her teeth still clinched. "Get dressed, you're going out with me." Desi ordered. Joker did a mild celebratory dance as Desi turned on her heels and began laying out her old work clothes. She removed her shirt, and began trying to squeeze her breasts into her old armored vest, frowning at the result. 

After a few fruitless efforts, she threw it on the couch. "Fuck it." she exclaimed. The Joker's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, and he walked over to her. "Now, now." he said as he took up the vest and turned her around to slip it over her. Desi stood there as he positioned her bra, pulling everything up and smoothing the vest over her. "We can't have you getting killed out there." he added with a laugh, "because I'm not taking the brat in."

Desi turned and looked at him, but he continued to look at the vest. He repositioned it with no inflection, paying attention to detail as one would when cleaning a gun. He was meticulous when maintaining a weapon, showing it an affection that no human would ever receive. Desi took a deep breath, "Matilda..." she started.

"Will be fine." The Joker finished, pulling his hands from her vest. "You gonna need a lot of supplies?" he asked. Desi thought for a moment, then shook her head. "You have something going on on Tuesday, right? I'll wait until after, you know, professional courtesy." Joker walked away humming softly. He nodded and Harley emerged. Desi turned back to finish dressing. "Do I get neat body armor too?" Harley asked. 

The Joker looked at her, "No, but you also don't have a history of getting yourself shot." Desi rolled her eyes and Joker called Harley into the bedroom. She emerged later in a body hugging, black and red suit with a very theatric headdress. She was even wearing makeup. She came out giggling, very pleased with her new look. 

Desi pulled and fastened her garters, doing a quick turn in her old skirt and vest outfit. "Going retro, huh?" Joker remarked when he saw her. Desi looked up but said nothing. "They will think you've gone soft. With the kid and all, the cops are going to assume that your worst is behind you." the Joker continued. Desi considered this, and he added, "Comebacks are often harder than premieres." He took a drink, sitting at the table.

Desi began adding her many weapons to her outfit. "Anyone who thinks..." she started, adding her flask, "that my daughter has slowed me down is in for a gruesome surprise." Desi added the first five knives, clipping them to various places as she spoke, "And if that son-of-a-bitch thinks I was unfit because of previous behavior..." she fit a straight razor into her hair, sweeping it into a bun, "He has no idea what he's in for."

She turned to face him, "District attorney indeed. Some nerve he has insulting my child. I ought to rip his fucking lungs out." Desi squinted as she finished the sentence, imagining it maniacally as her mind wandered. The Joker sat unimpressed, "Why don't you?" he asked flatly. Desi moved around, checking that nothing moves around loosely. "Because I got something far worse in mind." she replied.

"Well, Matilda's asleep." Harley informed, "So that should be easy." Joker nodded, still looking at Desi."You bringing a crew?" the Joker asked. Desi turned back, "No need. There isn't a man in this city I _need_ help from. If I chose to burn the city down, all I'd need are matches." Joker looked up to the ceiling, contemplating her comments, "Impress me out there." He instructed. Desi smirked, "That's not my job anymore." she said. 

The Joker smiled, "Then you're almost certain to. I can't wait." Desi motioned to Harley and began walking to the door, "We'll be back in a few hours." she said. The Joker grinned, "The suspense is already killing me."


	6. Chapter 6

Desi drove quickly, weaving smoothly through the traffic. Harley watched her nervous. They had gone out three days before, and Desi had been planning tirelessly ever since. Harley looked at her, noting the determination in her eyes. She remembered watching Desi lean over plans, and as she would explain vividly her plan, the Joker's laugh would echo in the open space. Several times he embraced her, and Harley knew she would have to do a good job if she ever wanted to relieve such praise herself. 

Desi said nothing, and continued toward their destination with single-minded dedication. Harley began to, for the first time, worry if she could _really_ do what Desi and the Joker did for a living. She wasn't exactly sure what the plan was, and Desi gave her orders without asking her opinion or explaining their prerogative. All Harley knew was that it involved children, and that after today, she was going to be the criminal known as Harley Quinn. 

Harley cleared her throat anxiously. "So, why exactly did you want me to come along?" she asked. Desi kept her eyes on the road, shifting gears and weaving on the freeway before answering, "Because you need to learn not to take shit from anyone." Desi firmly pressed the gas pedal, sending Harley back in her seat as she continued, "Especially no account politicians and the squeaky-clean elite." Desi gripped the wheel in her gloved hands, and Harley contemplated her response.

"In this business, you will have to learn to be tough, because there are always a handful of guys that will kill you, or worse, who see your big eyes and fair features and immediately put you down in their minds as a good time." Desi continued to drive as she spoke, "You have to be ready: ready to prove yourself, to do things others won't, ready to work harder than any hulking automaton would ever have to, and ready to be hated once you do all of those things." Desi glanced at Harley, "You cannot afford to be a pushover." 

Harley nodded slowly. "That makes sense, but why children?" she asked, "I mean, doesn't that seem a little extreme? Especially since Matilda." Harley sighed, looking out the window. "I mean, every time I look at a baby, all I see is her." Harley looked at Desi, who said nothing. Desi found her exit and turned onto it. "Don't be foolish enough to get sentimental." Desi warned, "Of course I love Matilda. But to see her in every child is just pathetic. And counterproductive. As far as I'm concerned, there's only two children in the world: my precious one, and all the rest of them." Desi took her eyes from the road, frightening Harley as she looked directly at her. "I only have compassion for one of those two. Understand?" Desi asked, and Harley nodded quickly, looking at the road.

Desi smiled warmly, turning back to the road. "Like there's any difference, really. That's what always amazes me." Desi scoffed, "We're supposed to be the monsters, yet the good people of this city are willing to argue that there is a degree in the ending of a life. Like it's worse for me to kill a child than an elderly person or a cop. They lecture about the value of life only to then haggle about circumstances that dictate that value." Desi shook her head as she continued to drive. "Fucking amazing, common people. No better than roaches, scurrying from any bright light."

Harley buckled her seat belt and gripped the door tightly. "I just feel, I mean." Harley said meekly. She looked at Desi as she drove and bit her lip, "Never mind. It isn't important." Harley looked at her hands, and Desi read the silence. "No, what's on your mind?" she asked, looking at her briefly, "It you have any reservations, tell me. This should be an open forum, and your opinion is valid." Desi smiled for a few moments, seeking to relax Harley. Harley shrugged, "I just...it just makes me sad. I mean, small children just seem so wrong. I know I'm supposed to do it, and I want Mister J to be proud of me, but I worry that I can't do it." Harley's expression changed as the words escaped her, and she turned to Desi desperately. "I don't mean that! Really, I can do it." she said defeated, "I'm just nervous."

Desi took a deep breath, trying to remember thinking the way Harley did. It seemed so long ago, and she searched for the way to explain it to her. "Let me ask you this," Desi began calmly, "Do you care because _you_ honestly care or because you _think_ you are supposed to?" Desi looked over to Harley as she sat thinking. "Because I think if you really think about it, you'll find that you only care because you have been told to care your whole life." Harley listened as Desi continued, "I just say evolve. Evolve , and do what you want instead of what you think is expected of you or what's within an imaginary line that somebody else has drawn."

Harley bit her lip, and furrowed her brow, thinking. Desi concluded, "I mean, it makes me angry how society treats you with such disrespect. How they just expect to give you your opinions about every little thing. It makes me angry. I mean, do you really care about a bunch of people you've never met?" Desi looked quickly at Harley, and then back to the road. She approached a red light and slowed to a stop, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Harley said cautiously, "No, not really. I guess it's kind of silly to care about someone just because." Harley looked at Desi, who began smiling slightly. 

Desi pulled into the driveway, parking the car as Harley continued, "Plus, I know Mister J would love it, and I actually care what he thinks." Harley lit up, working out the logic in her mind, "And what you think too. I suppose it makes Matilda special, because I love her. I don't really care about these kids, not really." Harley commented, looking to Desi for approval. Desi looked at her hopefully as she opened her door. "You just suppose?" Desi asked. Harley opened her door, grinning bashfully, "No, I know." She nodded, nearly bouncing as she hopped out of the car.

They collected up their tools from the trunk, and headed for the entrance of the Gotham Enrichment Center. Desi opened the door, holding it open as Harley shuttled through it. They turned, locking the main doors as they were approached by one of the many caregivers. Desi pulled her trusty knife as the woman approached, and looked at Harley before turning to face the caregiver. "Good afternoon, ladies." The caregiver remarked. Desi smiled, stepping close to her and placing the knife at her throat. Desi examined her name tag as the woman whimpered softly. "Hello...Julie." Desi whispered, "Now listen to me and listen good. Perhaps at the end of this your life will be the one I spare." 

Julie sobbed quietly, snapping her eyes shut to avoid the very serious look Desi was giving her. Desi leaned up on her toes, and gently kissed Julie on her forehead. "Where..." Desi whispered, "is District Attorney House's daughter?" Desi sank back onto her feet, watching as Julie's eyes opened suddenly, looking around in panic as she pondered Desi's motives. Desi swallowed, tracing the knife across Julie's neck. "Tick-tock Julie." Desi said sweetly, watching as a few drops of blood appeared where the knife lingered. "I want you...to take my good friend Harley Quinn to little Emily." Desi instructed, "Do a good job now, or she'll kill you. Got it?"

Julie nodded, and took a step back as Desi lifted the knife away. Harley grabbed her by the hand, and Julie slowly backed away, her gaze still on Desi. Desi rolled her neck around, flexing before she skipped into the newborn room and began looking at the babies. Desi spied each child, looking for just the right one. She smiled as each one looked up at her trustfully. Desi stopped in front of a bright eyed girl with curly hair who giggled as she passed. Desi stared at her for several minutes, searching for any sign of reproach within her. Staring at a virtual doppleganger for her daughter, Desi found that she felt absolutely nothing at all.

Desi smiled assuringly as she leaned over the side of the crib and lifted the baby. She carried her back to the front of the building and waited for Harley. She tossed the baby in the air, squeeing as she giggled. Harley walked up a few moments later holding hands with a frightened six year old in a red polka dot dress. "Sorry for the wait. She had a guard." Harley said. Desi looked immediately at Julie, who looked at the floor, taking deep broken breaths. "Did you know about this Julie?" Desi demanded. Julie swallowed hard, nodding her head. Desi handed the baby to Harley, and quickly made her way to Julie, stabbing her repeatedly. Julie looked at Desi, horror in her eyes as Desi Continued to stab her over and over again. 

Her stomach now destroyed, Julie fell to the floor as a blood-splattered Desi stood over her panting. Desi swept the stray hair from her face, leaving a slight smear of blood on her forehead. She turned to Harley, who was trying to hold both the baby and the arm of a crying and frightened Emily. "You took care of the guard?" Desi asked, and Harley nodded happily. Desi took Emily by the arm, leaving the baby with Harley. She turned and walked into the activity center, interrupting several caregivers and a crowd of children of different ages. The caregivers turned, immediate panic spreading among them. The children reacted differently, some staring at her while others seemed completely disinterested. Desi found being ignored by some of the children amusing.

Covered in blood and brandishing her knife, Desi pulled Emily in front of her and addressed the caregivers. "Call GNN. Tell them to come here." Desi said calmly, "Tell them to come quietly, or people will die. I do not want the police interrupting me." She waved a a finger at all of them, and they looked at each other as the manager walked slowly to the phone and began dialing. She whispered into the phone for several minutes and then hung the phone up. Within fifteen minutes, a van pulled up and a news crew knocked on the glass door. Desi sent one of the caregivers to open the door, and as they began setting up quietly, Desi took the baby from Harley and handed over Emily. Emily watched these two women, frightened tears in her eyes.

Desi looked maniacally at the television producer as he set up the camera. "No matter what happens here," she ordered, "Do not cut away from me. Tell your people in the studio, if they cut away your crew is dead. Are you understanding me?" The producer looked at the crowd before fixing on her and nodding slowly. Desi held the baby close to her, waiting patiently as Harley Quinn walked around policing the crowd. The crew finished up and clipped a mic to Desi, and waited as GNN interrupted its broadcast. As the light came on and they went live, Desi took a deep breath and clutched the child to her chest.

"My name is Desdemona, and you might know me from the various bombings or fires around our fair hometown these past few years. You might also know me from the recent statements of our District Attorney, who though to make an example of me concerning his stance on abortion." Desi readjusted the baby, and she cooed as she patted Desi's cheek. "Well Mr. house, I too can make a public declaration. I would like to ask you how can justify having opinions about me as a mother being that you've never met me nor do you have any foreknowledge of my treatment of my child." Desi held the baby to her closely as she continued, "I would like to know why you draw that line at birth. I mean, many people who have no business with children have them everyday, and you never once talk about killing their children. Why stop at birth, hmm?" 

Desi held the baby to her, and the baby tried to push away. She began crying, obviously uncomfortable as Desi overpowered her. "There are many other things I'd like to discuss with you, but I am a decent enough person to do that face to face instead of on television for the whole city to watch. So, Mr. House, I have Emily." Desi brought her arms around the baby, pulling her tightly to her chest. The baby continued to cry but ran out of energy and ceased fighting her. "You know where your daughter and I are, Mr. House. Come explain to me what you meant when you said you should have killed my child, and perhaps I won't kill yours." The entire room gasped as she said that, and the baby's crying became erratic.

Desi brought a hand to the back of the baby's head, burying it into the soft flesh above her breast. "However, for every person other than you that shows up, I will kill one of these children." Desi stood still as the baby stopped crying, and went still. She stood a moment longer, making certain to prove her point. "Don't test me, Mr. House." Desi warned, lifting the body of the baby away from her chest. It lay limply in her arms and several women cried in the audience at the sight. Desi dropped the body at her feet coldly, not breaking eye contact with the camera. She narrowed her look at the camera. "Only you, now. Do not gamble with the lives of these children. Don't forget, I'm a violent sociopath." she said, waving her knife for emphasis. "I'm waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

As the camera turned off, Desi immediately went to work moving the adults in the center against the wall. She sepaprated them from all the children, duct taping their hands together and moving each one to an exact position. He and Harley created a baracade in the main room and locked the rest of the building down, which wasn't difficult as this building was designed for the children of Gotham's elite. With so many elements designed to keep the scum of Gotham out, it seemed no one planned for any way to remove those _already_ inside.

Anchormen for GNN continued running the previous footage, editing it to remove the graphic material. Hundreds sat glued to their televisions. Among them was the Joker, who howled jovially as her sat staring at the screen. He made a bowl of popcorn and sat snacking as he watched excitedly, as if he were watching a favorite movie. He yelled at the screen, rewinding several times to watch Desi drop the infant over and over again as he applauded and spilled his popcorn onto the floor.

After securing all of the adults, Desi turned to Harley, who was with Emily and instructed her to pick a few children. Harley looked at her, "How many?" she asked. Desi turned, looking around the room as she sighed. "I dunno, fifteen or twenty?" she said, and several of the women around the room gasped. Harley looked at these women, all standing so afraid. _They're all so..pathetic._ She thought, and as she realized this she swept throught the crowd, pulling children and observing the level of panic each selection seemed to resonate. Harley watched these people and began to see what Desi had been saying to her in the car.

Desi watched Harley work with a look of smug satisfaction about her. _Sure, she's annoying_ Desi thought, _Really, truly annoying. However, she sure seems to take direction very well and she is eager to please._ Desi frowned at the last part, and wondered if she would ever grow beyond being such a follower. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Harley looked at her, and Desi skipped slowly over to the wall phone. She let it ring several times before grabbing the receiver quickly. "Gotham Enrichment Center, hostage department." Desi said happily.

"Desdemona?" the officer replied, "This is the police. What are your demands?" Desi switched ears and turned around as the cord wrapped around her. "Who is this?" she asked. There was a pause before the officer replied, "This in the Gotham police department. We are hostage negotiators." Desi cut him off as she traced her hand down the wall. "No, no, no. I mean who is this? What's your name?" Desi turned to Harley, snapping her fingers and pointing to one of the little boys she had chosen. Harley pulled him over to Desi, who immediately pulled a thin cable from her garter. With the exception of the two handles attached on either end, you could barely see it at all. Desi quickly doubled it around the neck of the six year old as she held the phone with her shoulder.

"My name is Officer Lyons." the phone replied. Desi grabbed the handles, leaving the cable loose around his neck. "And... _where_ is Commissioner Gordon?" she asked. Desi pumped her hands a few times and several of the adults cried out. "You know what? Never mind that." Desi replied, "I'll tell you what. I am strangling a six year old boy as we speak." Desi began slowly pulling the handles and the boy fought, grabbing at his neck as the cable tightened into skin. "When I'm important enough for Jim to call me, I will stop. Some people need to get their priorities straight." There was commotion on the line as the officer tried to address the situation. Desi took a deep breath, "Ok then, bye bye now." She quickly hung up the phone and refocused herself on the boy, who had already lost consciousness.

Desi grimaced slightly as his hands fell away from his neck and he began leaning forward slightly. Desi held the cord tightly for several minutes, not even hearing the first few rings of the phone. She just stared at the back of the boy's head as his boy went limp completely. One of the women screamed as Desi slowly unwrapped the cord and his slightly discolored body fell into a heap on the floor. The cord left dark marks in the boys neck, and Desi admired them silently. "What's the matter with you?" one woman cried out. Desi looked up from him and at the woman. She looked directly at her for several minutes before clearing her throat and asking, "This is just too much for you, isn't it?" Desi calmly waited for a response. The woman looked from side to side before stuttering, "W-well, yes."

She heard sirens, and Desi grabbed her hip. As she turned, she threw the knife she had there harshly. It flew across the room and landed in the woman's chest. Pouring blood, she collapsed to the floor, taking a desperate few breaths before falling still. Desi turned back to the doors as Harley went for her knife. "Anybody else?" Harley asked, putting a foot on the woman's face to pull the knife from her sternum. She wiped it on her shirt before walking back to Desi. Desi looked out the window as four police cars filed in. "I don't see the DA anywhere." Desi sang softly, "That makes one, two, three...eight in all. Hey, Harley? Bring me eight children hon." Desi walked to the supply closet while Harley lined up eight children out of her group and walked them over.

A few of the older children cried silently, and all the children seemed frightened and uncomfortable. The children in the large group watched the two smaller groups, confused about what was happening. Desi came out a moment later carrying a disposable plastic apron. "This ought to do." Desi said as she examined the line of children. She pulled two of them forward randomly and turned to Harley. "Take these two to the roof and throw them off." Desi instructed flatly, turning back to the children. Harley grabbed the children and pulled them out of the room as Desi walked behind each child slowly.

Desi stopped behind a four year old in a yellow dress. Desi stroked her curly hair a few times before she wrapped the plastic around the girl's face and pulled the girl to her. Holding the little girl to her, she held the plastic over her face as the girl pulled at her arms. She turned her head, and Desi held tighter, looking straight ahead. Desi's eyes remained empty as she placed a hand over the plastic covering the girl's nose and mouth and held them there for several minutes. She released the girl, letting her slide down her frame with the plastic still wrapped around her face. Desi stretched, quickly pulling her knife and stabbing three of the children at random.

Each stab was blunt, with a pause before she harshly pulled the blade from each chest. Desi clenched her teeth, watching each child fall and seep blood onto their clothes and the floor. Desi stood there as a ten year old boy shook with fear. He stood with a body on either side of him crying softly. Desi walked in front of him, and he lunged forward desperately, hugging Desi hips and sobbing. Desi recoiled, looking down at him with surprise. Desi looked across the room at each caregiver as they stared at the boy as she quickly grabbed his chin, twisting it away from her.

She braced the back of his head with her other hand and pushed in the opposite direction. There was an audible crack, and then silence. Desi released the head and the body crumpled to the floor as if wilting. Several caregivers simply closed their eyes helplessly, even the men were now crying. Harley returned quietly and Desi looked at her for confirmation. Harley nodded, "The police sure seemed surprised. Upset too." Desi nodded once, her eyes falling on the last remaining child in the group. He was ten, and obstinate. He stared hatefully at Desi, completely aware of what was going. Desi met his stare for several minutes. Their eyes still locked, Desi asked Harley, "Do you still have my knife?" she asked. Harley nodded, producing it. Desi smiled, "Good. Cut his throat." Desi said coldly, pointing at the boy.

As Harley went to him, Desi examined the adults. "You, with the pedestrian denim dress." she called. The woman stood frozen, her eyes still closed. Desi walked over and slapped her cheeks, and a tortured gasp escaped her. Desi grabbed her, pulling her to the phone, which had been ringing in the background for several minutes. Desi lifted the receiver and pressed it to the woman's ear. "Talk." Desi ordered. The woman sobbed for a moment as she listened to the police on the other side. She took a deep breath, reporting "She's got us all locked up." the woman cried, "And she keeps killing the children. Please send DA House." Desi rolled her eyes as Harley walked over covered in blood. Desi shook her head at Harley, who looked a bit green.

"I don't," the hostage gasped, "I don't know." Desi snatched the phone from her face and pushed her backwards. "What are you asking her?" Desi said loudly into the phone. "I am becoming concerned with how seriously you are taking all this. The only thing you should be busying yourself with is putting district attorney House in a fucking car to this building alone." Desi shouted, "The longer that takes, the less patient I become. I know you're up to something, and I will kill every living thing in this building if I don't get what I want. Do not fuck with me!" Desi slammed the phone down and walked away from everyone and into the corner kitchen. Harley returned the woman to the wall, and made the children sit at the tables, giving Desi time to think.

  
Gordon listened to the reports as they came in. He looked solemnly as the officers reported. "Pull them back." he ordered, "We will have to figure something out, but let's amass SWAT in the area." Several officers nodded and filed out. Gordon turned to DA House, "You cannot go." he warned as House paced. "My daughter is in there, and you heard it yourself." House replied, "I should be there already." He continued to pace, turning things over in his mind. Gordon leaned over his desk, "I know you are worried. I have been where you are, but the wrong move and both you and Emily are dead." Gordon warned, "We don't even know her motives yet, and Emily can't stand to lose both her parents." House looked sadly at him, and grasped his wedding ring subconsciously. "I can't just sit here." he admitted, heading for the door, "I just can't."

Harley watched Desi nervously as Desi rested her palms on the counter. She had been standing there for several minutes but said nothing. Desi found herself almost reaching her limit, and was unsure. She actually wished for a moment that J were there, and that made her furious. _Where the HELL is the DA?_ she wondered. Her hands ran across the counter, resting on a heavy cast iron skillet as she thought. She traced her fingers along the skillet and she contemplated what the police were up to. She looked at the clock, watching the second hand complete a full turn around the face as her rage overcame her. _How dare he make me wait this long?_ she thought, _He doesn't think I'll do it I bet._ Her hand gripped the handle of the skillet and she looked back at Harley, "Get the cameraman." she said sweetly.

The cameraman came forward and set up and Desi lifted the skillet, gaging its weight in her hand. As the light came on, she turned to face the group and announced very pleasantly, "The district attorney of this city is such a coward, he is refusing to talk to me. What's he so afraid of?" Desi waited a beat before continuing, "Well I have killed almost twenty people while waiting around for him, but since Gotham's DA is so comfortable letting your children die, I thought I'd show you the kind of man you have entrusted your safety with." Desi walked calmly toward a seven year old girl who sat coloring at on of the tables. Without warning, she struck the girl in the back of the head, sending her flying forward onto the table. The girl nearly bit her tongue off, and blood poured from her mouth as she lie motionless on the table.

"Mr. House, come out, come out wherever you are!" Desi chanted as she walked along, stopping randomly to strike the nearest child across the head with the heavy skillet. Her bangs flew freely, and her expression was crazed as she laughed. "Where could he be?" she cried crazily as she struck another, younger boy. She brought the skillet down a second time, and the boys broke open, sending blood everywhere. Several children screamed and most everyone cried. "What're you waiting for?" She yelled to the camera, throwing the skillet down. It was covered in blood and hair was clinging to it. Desi stood panting, her face a frightening mixture of blood, sweat and sheer insanity.

The Joker jumped up and down as he watched.

Bruce watched in horror before abandoning his office for the batcave.

Crane was interrupted from his group session by the police, who were desperate for any insight he might have. Crane stared at the screen stunned before turning to the police and doctors. "What's the offer in exchange for my help?" he asked, grabbing a legal pad and pen.

Desi cracked her neck, looking around at all the bodies in the room. Harley saw something in the door and went to investigate. "I guess we're gonna have to try again." Desi said to the camera. From behind her she heard him, "No, you won't." House said, Harley behind him. "I'm here Desdemona. Where is Emily?"


	8. Chapter 8

Desi smiled as she slowly turned to face the district attorney. House stood watching her, his mind completely clouded with fear over his daughter's safety. Desi looked him over slowly, saying nothing. She looked past him to Harley, and Harley walked past him and exited the room. She returned a few moments later with Emily, and House gasped as Harley handed her over to Desi. Desi held the girl by her upper arm, and Emily cried as she looked at her father. House started toward them, but stopped as Desi pulled the straight razor from her hair.

Desi stroked her hair slowly with the razor still in her hand. "She really is such a _pretty little girl_." Desi said softly, "Look like her mother?" she asked. House shuddered before answering. "Yes she does." he mumbled. Desi nodded, rolling her eyes up and to the right before settling a cold stare on him. "Why do you think I'm a bad mother?" she asked simply. House blinked quickly, confused by the question. "I don't think that." he answered low. Desi licked her lips, "Because I'm a good mother. I love my daughter more than you can possibly imagine, and she is well cared for. You judged me because you didn't feel like you owed my any respect. You thought that because you knew my actions, that you knew me."

House looked at his daughter, who trembled as Desi rested her hand on her head. "You are right. I shouldn't have judged you, and I will tell Gotham that if you like, but you have a wonderful opportunity to show people that you can be compassionate. You could show that compassion to Emily now." House clasped his hands as he looked at her. Desi swallowed as she tightened her grip on Emily. Emily screamed and House lunged, stopping himself after one step. He looked desperately at Desi, unsure of what to say. Desi clicked her teeth before starting again, "I want to know how you are qualified to judge me. Especially on such radical ideas." Desi said as House watched her. House's eyes lowered as he tried to think of what to say. "I just thought it would make people safer." he said quietly.

Desi chuckled. "How's that working out for you?" she asked mockingly, and he shot a hateful glance at her. "Please let my daughter go." House pleaded, "I didn't intend to offend you with what I said. It wasn't personal, so please don't punish her." Desi turned her head at him. "I know it wasn't personal." Desi commented, "You were using me to win an election. You did what you did to get something you wanted, and now you are expecting me, the _violent criminal_ as you put it, to do something for you out of kindness?" Desi scoffed, "That doesn't wash, DA House." Desi released Emily's arm as she ran her fingers into her hair and took grip of it. House put his hands on his hips, "What do you want?" he asked. Desi scoffed, shaking her head at his arrogance. "You really can't help that, can you?" she asked, and he looked at her puzzled. Desi leaned in, speaking slowly and with condescension. "Why are you the district attorney?"

House looked at her and looked down at Emily. "I was tired of this city living in fear and having no direction. I wanted things to change." House said defeated. Desi replied without so much as blinking, "You mean like Harvey Dent?" House looked at her hurt, but Desi only continued. "Did you never think that people who bring change are always the ones who suffer? Harvey told me that himself." House looked at her as she paced, pulling Emily by her hair along with her. "He and I are friends, you know. We are friends because we are very similar people. Like you and I." Desi stopped and looked at the DA. House waved his hands, trying to get her to stop pulling his daughter by her hair. "How...are we similar?" he asked. Desi continued her pace, ignoring his waves. "We are both people striving for change in Gotham, and we both know suffering as a result of that crusade. Also, I know we would both do _anything_ for our daughters."

Desi stopped, opening the razor and pulling Emily's head back. She placed the razor to her neck and House took several steps forward with his arms extended. "Desdemona please, I'm begging you. Don't hurt my little girl. I'll do anything, just give her to me, please." Angry tears welled up in his eyes and Desi stared up him for several minutes before she glanced at Harley. Harley went for his briefcase and pulled his laptop, setting it before the DA. Desi looked lovingly Emily, who looked up at her crying loudly. "I want immunity. For everything up to and including today. You want your daughter safe, I want a future with mine. Deal?" She looked at House as he looked at the computer. "You want immunity for the murder of over 20 people?" he asked desperately.

Desi nicked Emily's neck, and she screamed as a smear of blood stained her neck. House immediately began typing. He said nothing for several minutes as he mapped out the document. He went to his notes several times before stopping. He looked at Desi, "It's done, now please put the razor away." Desi walked over to him, and he showed her the document. She read over it, and smiled as she looked at him. "If I find a loophole or this doesn't prove binding, I will hunt you down like an animal. do you understand." House nodded silently, "We just have to sign it." Harley came over, lifting the laptop and carrying it to the printers at the work area. She returned a few moments later with the papers, and both adults signed. Desi finished signing it, adding a smiley face at the end as she handed the paper over. House put two copies into his briefcase and Desi kept a single one.

"Congratulations DA House, you just saved the lives of everyone else in this building." Desi said, throwing his daughter at him, "How do you feel?" House hugged his daughter to him, crying for several minutes. Desi frowned, "I'm talking to you." she said, annoyed. House looked spitefully at her, "I feel like I just helped someone who killed dozens of people get away with it." Desi rolled her eyes, "You should reconsider your position then, maybe." she replied dryly. She leaned across the table, "Call Gordon. Tell him that everything is taken care of, and tell him to call of the SWAT that I know is waiting. If they interfere with my escape, I will blow this building up, which would be a real shame as I have immunity anyway." They maintained eye contact as he pulled his cell and began dialing.

Desi and Harley huddled up as he talked to Gordon, planning their escape. He hung up, announcing, "He is moving with assurances that no one else is to be harmed." Desi turned to him, "As long as I get away, no one will be." Desi straitened up, extending a hand to him. "It's been great doing business with you." House stared at her, and Desi dropped her offered hand smugly. Harley went for the door, and as she opened it, Batman came flying in. Desi laughed as he came rushing toward her. "Really, you have the _worst_ timing." she joked. Batman ignored the comment, swinging at her. Desi ducked, swiping violently at him with her razor. as she gained a bit of distance she called to House. "You better stop him, or I might hurt more of the innocents in my defense!" she yelled.

With her attention divided, Batman landed a punch and sent Desi to the floor. Desi quickly pulled her flask and slid it across the floor between Batman's legs. Harley grasped it and emptied it across Batman's upper back, letting the acid eat through his armor and send smoke up into the air. Batman winced and turned away from Desi, who pulled herself up and grabbed the nearest child. Clutching the little boy to her chest, she pulled a grenade and wrapped the boy's hands around it. She backed slowly away from Batman, and House went to him. "Just let her go." he cried, "She's got immunity now anyway." Batman continued toward her, reaching her as she pulled the pin on the grenade in the boy's hand. Batman grabbed her shoulders as she held the boy to her chest.

She looked hatefully at him. "Tick tock Batman." she mocked. Batman gripped her shoulders, "Let him go." she ordered, "If you don't it'll kill us all." Desi leaned in toward his face. "So be it." she scowled. Batman and Desi stared at each other for several seconds, until she whispered, "tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock..." House tackled them, "Just let her go for God's sake." Batman released her and Desi called Harley as she backed out of the room. At the entrance, Harley and Desi stopped and Desi set the child down and sent him walking into the room toward Batman with the grenade still in his hand. Desi and Harley took off, leaving Batman's hands full.  


Crane wrote an entire psychological workup of Desi and set it on the table. The police and his psychiatrist looked it over. "Do we have a deal?" Crane asked. Gordon ended his call with the district attorney's office and nodded. "Your cooperation with this case is being noted. As soon as your treatment here is completed to satisfaction, you will be released. No parole." Crane smiled, happily signing the papers that were placed before him. "Thank you gentleman." He said politely, "Now all I have to do is focus on getting well." He folded his hands on the desk, "I sure hope this helps you catch her." he lied, "That girl is seriously damaged."  
  
Desi howled with laughter as they drove away victorious. Harley sat sideways in her seat as Desi barreled though traffic confident. "I cannot believe that went over so well." Harley gasped. Desi focused on driving. She was tired, covered in blood, and wanted to go home. "I'm sure there will be problems with what we've done." Desi commented, "It isn't going to be so simple. We will have to lay low for a while." Desi gripped the steering wheel as Harley thought about what she said. "So, what now?" she asked, "What do we do next?" Desi sighed, "Next, I teach you how to play poker."  
  
Gordon sat in his office in the dark. He was furious - furious about the immunity, furious about the afternoon spent informing parents about their children, and furious about the news. He sat staring at the screen as it reported about the Batman breaking the peace the district attorney had made with Desdemona. The news focused more on the three accidental deaths that happened after she left than the twenty plus that occurred at her hands. Gordon sighed at the bat-hate, which was worse than ever. He heard Batman enter, but he said nothing. The two men stood together in the dark, turning over the events of the day. "There was nothing I could have done about the boy." Batman said, "I didn't know the circumstances." Gordon leaned forward, removing his glasses. "I know that." he replied reassuringly.  
  
"They still hate me." Batman said flatly. Gordon stood, lingering behind his desk. "It's ok, they'll forget before long. Especially now." Gordon lifted a letter that was copied to him from his desk. He handed it to Batman as he went for his coat. Batman began reading the letter of resignation. "He's quitting?" Batman asked. Gordon turned to him, "He's leaving. Moving away tomorrow." Gordon sighed, "Look on the bright side, maybe with the immunity, she'll retire." Gordon walked out of the office in a huff without saying goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

Desi hummed along as she began pouring the dip into the center of the party platter. She hadn't planned to put out such a spread, but after spending the last six months laying low, she found cooking was an effective way to calm herself. Matilda sat on the floor at her feet, giggling as she pounded her wooden blocks against the floor. Desi handed her a piece of melba toast, which Matilda happily chewed on. Desi looked down at her as Harley tried the dip. She clutched her mouth, pointing at the dip with enthusiasm.

Desi smiled, "Think you got the game down?" she asked. Harley collected up Matilda, carrying her the the couch. She brushed her hair, tying little black bows into her pigtails. "I think so. The last few weeks have been hard, but I think I finally got it." Desi arranged the snacks on the counter and began setting up the poker set at the table. Harley finished Matilda's hair and stood her on her feet. With Harley holding to both of her hands, Matilda slowly stepped toward the table. After several minutes, they reached the table and Desi clapped her encouragement before lifting her and placing her in her high chair. Matilda clapped back at her from her chair.

It had been almost six months since what the papers described at the 'Gotham Enrichment Center Massacre' and it was just starting to die down. There was an unbelievable outcry from the public, and the funerals were nightly news. The district attorney did indeed move away, and Gotham was left for the second time in as many years without a DA. Desi watched the news fleetingly, investing her interest instead in her daughter. Desi had been there for every bath and each bedtime story, and found herself enjoying the time off. She seemed to develop patience since Matilda's birth, and busied herself with being a mother. Harley so enjoyed the thrill of working with Desi that she has started going out with the Joker regularly, and it seemed she was the flavor of the week for the overzealous media. Desi looked at Matilda, who sat in her high chair playing with oversized playing cards that Harvey had bought her.

The door burst open and the Joker stumbled in bleeding. Harley shrieked and Desi followed him as he went for the bedroom. He pulled off his coat, and exposed his blood soaked shoulder as Desi approached him. "The Bat's fanclub." he said gruffly. Desi nodded sternly as she peeled the soaked shirt away from his arm. She patted the wound while he sat at the end of the bed in a ribbed undershirt. He chuckled as she washed the wound, "Don't worry." he chuckled, "I won." Desi looked at his and shook her head. "This is pretty deep." she sighed, "I need to stitch it up." The Joker clicked his tongue at the news but said nothing. Desi went for the safety kit as she heard Harvey arrive. "We'll be right out." she called, and Harley took over the entertaining while Desi began stitching up the Joker. "Is it really crazy out there?" she asked, and the Joker halfheartedly shrugged. "You need to be out there." he grumbled, "I know why you aren't though." Desi pulled the stitch tight as she listened to him. "I don't think you do." she replied while focusing on her stitch.

The Joker looked at her as she worked. "You're hiding out with the kid as excuse." Desi pulled harshly and Joker clenched his teeth in response. "You couldn't be more wrong if you think I'm using her to avoid work. I love Matilda." She began the next stitch and he sat up. "Who doesn't?" Joker asked. Desi avoided his eye contact, hoping that was a veiled admittance. The Joker arched his eyebrows mockingly, "You're using that kid to avoid your feelings about old 'Scare-no-more'." Desi cut a ridiculous eye at him as she cut the thread at his shoulder. "Don't be silly." she balked. Without warning, Joker pulled her down into his lap by her arm and kissed her passionately. He caressed her hair and she almost went limp in his embrace. He pulled from her, hovering near her ear. Desi sat there with her eyes closed for several minutes as the Joker whispered to her, "Who are you thinking of right now?" Desi pursed her lips and opened her eyes. He looked at her seriously and tears welled in her eyes. "It doesn't matter." she said softly.

Desi stood and looked over the wound. "He isn't thinking of me." She said, turning her back to him. Desi collected up the first aid kit and wiped her hands clean. She wiped her face and turned to him. "He isn't going to forgive me, and I deserve it. I burned that bridge." The Joker looked at her, "He's not that stupid." he said dismissively. Desi reached for the laundry, "I'll repair this later. Let's go play poker." Desi left the room before he could say anything else. She entered the bathroom, throwing the shirt and coat into the tub and showering them with cold water. She let the water run as thoughts plagued her. She leaned into the stream, letting the icy water strike her in the face until she felt nothing. She went to pin her now wet hair back, but as she looked in the mirror she grabbed the shears from the counter.

Desi emerged moments later with her hair trimmed to a cropped bob. The table stared at her as she walked up with no explanation. "Wow." Harvey said, "You look...great." he said. Desi looked at her blue jeans and male tailored shirt and smiled. "Reinvention is good for the soul." she responded, sitting down. Matilda giggled happily as she watched from her high chair. "She's getting so big." Harvey commented. Desi smiled as she shuffled the cards, dealing them out to everyone. Each person clutched their cards and began arranging them. "Is anything wild?" Harley asked, moving her cards around with great interest. Desi thought for a moment, shaking her head "Not this hand, I think." she replied.

Each player placed their rejected cards down onto the table and received replacements. Harley squealed excitedly as she added her new cards and the other players exchanged glances. "Harley honey, you give yourself away when you get all excited like that." Desi coached, "The point of the game is to keep your cards a secret." Desi brought her finger to her lips for emphasis, and Harley sank in the chair embarrassed. The Joker shook his head, folding immediately. "See? He folded because you gave yourself away." Desi instructed. Harley nodded, and looked at her cards earnestly. Desi tossed her bet into the center of the table, and looked to Harvey, who called. Her eyes turned to Harley, who also called quietly. With the betting finalized, each player showed their cards as Joked played with Matilda.

"I have a flush." Desi said confidently, laying her cards on the table. Harvey smiled, "Then I'm afraid I've got you beat." he replied, laying four of a kind on the table. Desi looked at him impressed and they both turned to Harley, who laid a pair on the table. Desi examined the cards with a look of concern. "Harley, have you been examining that sheet I gave you on hand rankings?" Desi asked. Harley nodded, "Yeah, I just though since I get excited, that if I was excited no matter what I got, then you wouldn't know if it was any good." Harley squirmed in her seat, "You know, like a reverse bluff." Desi stared at her and then cut an eye to Harvey, "Well, that is a way to do it." she admitted. Harvey tried to muffle his laughter.

Harvey accepted the cards and began to shuffle them. The Joker shouted as Matilda bit down on his finger. Desi turned to him as he pulled his hand from her and shook it. "Goddamn, everyone is out for you today." she exclaimed. Matilda made a face and uttered, "Bad." The entire table froze, watching Matilda. "Was that?" Harley asked. Desi beamed, "Her first word." Desi collected her up, dancing around the room while humming 'Late in the Evening' to her. The Joker rubbed his hand as he turned back to the table. "Are we playing poker or not?" he demanded. Desi chuckled, sitting Matilda down and returning to the table. Matilda pounded the table with her palms and began chewing on the corner of one her cards.

Desi sat back down and accepted her cards. She arranged them while trying to stifle her smile as the Joker sulked. Each person exchanged their cards and placed their bets, and as it came time to show their hands, Desi folded and stood to put Matilda to bed. She carried Matilda into her room and laid her in her crib. She handed her a bottle and Matilda laid down and relaxed. Desi wondered for a minute about how well behaved Matilda was and what that said about her, but soon shrugged it off and turned her lullaby cd on before turning the light off and closing the door. The table was alive with activity as she returned and Harley was raking in money.

"She totally bluffed." Harvey explained. Desi examined her full house, and Harley beamed. "Looks like you're getting the hang of this after all." Desi said with a laugh. Harley giggled and stacked her money up so she could deal. Desi sat back down and relaxed into small talk about the business. Harvey had gotten into the crime game recently, and Desi listened intently to his recent tails of villainy and his woes concerning the Batman.

It was after midnight before Harvey headed home, and the Joker went to bed. Desi stared at the mess silently before throwing her hands up at it. "I will handle this in the morning." she announced, "I think I'm gonna go out." Harley looked at her strangely, continuing to pick of trash and carrying it to the kitchen. "I'll keep an eye on Matilda. You go ahead." Desi nodded as she went for her trench coat, "Thanks. I just need to clear my head. I'll be back before long." Harley looked at her hopefully as she ducked out of the building. She fished her keys and climbed into her car. She put the top down and turned the engine over, unsure of where she was going.

After driving around for over an hour, she found herself parked in front of her own home. She sat in the dark staring at it as a thug walked up on her. He straightened his clothes as he leaned onto the car. "Now what is a gorgeous thing like you doing out her at this time of night?" he asked menacingly. Desi smiled and looked up at him. "Do you know who I am?" she asked. He looked at her confused. Desi leaned in, "My name is Desdemona." she said slowly. The thug immediately stood upright, taking a step away from the car. "I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't know." he said, looking at the ground. Desi opened her door and stepped out. "You are..." She asked. The thug blinked, "Gerald, ma'am." Desi nodded and looked directly at him, "Ger-ald. I'm gonna leave my top down. Do you know why?"

Gerald shook his head. Desi smiled, "Because you are going to stay and make sure nothing happens to my car. If you run off or let something happen to this car, I will turn you into one of the stories you've heard about me. Understand?" Gerald's eyes went wide and he nodded quickly. Desi smiled and turned toward her home. "Is...is it true that you cut Gambol completely in half?" he asked. Desi turned back to him smiling and winked before walking to her door. She inserted her key and turned to point at Gerald sternly before closing the door.

Once inside, she walked in the dark to the staircase and slowly climbed to her bedroom. She opened her bureau and lifted one of Crane's shirts. She hugged it to her and inhaled deeply, instantly growing wet at the lingering scent. Turning around, she spied the bed they hadn't slept it in over a year. She sat on the end of it, leaning down to lay on his pillow as she clutched his shirt. Laying the shirt over the pillow, she clutched it as she rolled over and let her mind wander. She tried to imagine him in this place instead of locked up, and she closed her eyes to picture the day he brought her to this place. She could smell the shirt and she imagined his smile and how it felt to lean on his chest. She drifted to sleep thinking of his laughter, his touch, of him.

Desi blinked awake at first light. She sat up, stunned she fell asleep and amazed at how well she had slept. She brushed her hair and looked around at the layer of dust on everything. She collected Crane's shirt and sprayed it with his '' before she slipped it on, leaving several buttons undone to compensate her still oversized breasts. She smelled the shirt and stepped outside to lock the place up. Gerald leaned against the car, asleep on his feet. Desi laughed quietly at the sight on him as she walked up. She leaned very near his face and said loudly, "Good morning Gerald." Gerald fell over and scrambled to his feet as Desi climbed into her car.

She slipped on her sunglasses, and peeled a crisp $100 from her wallet and handed it to him. She turned the engine over and looked at him, "Good job Gerald." she said, "Now get the fuck away from my building before I kill you." Gerald nodded and ran off. Desi watched him in the rear view until he disappeared from sight. She slipped the car into gear. "Time to come home." she whispered confidently as she pulled out and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

Crane crossed his arms, looking at the Commissioner indifferently. Gordon sat down across from him, looking tired. "We have reason to believe you and Desdemona might be working together." Gordon said, "I have some question I want answered." Crane's looked up to the ceiling for a moment. "You mean the Batman has questions, don't you Commissioner?" he replied. Crane straighten himself in his chair. "I would have serious reservations about accepting the help of a man so in need of help himself." Crane sniffed, "Just my professional opinion." Gordon rested his hands on the table, "You don't have a profession Crane." He remarked, and Crane looked snidely at him. Crane looked around and dropped his arms. "Very well then. Since I'm not getting out of here until you're satisfied, what is it that you want to know?"

Gordon opened his notebook and pulled a pen. "When Desdemona attacked Arkham, why did she help you escape?" Crane studied him for a few moments before answering. "She wanted my help. She planned to torture Doctor Quinzel and had asked me to prepare a fear toxin for her." he answered directly. Gordon took notes without looking up at Crane. "Was that the last of your professional involvement?" he asked. Crane stared off pensively, "Yes. She and I spoke but we didn't work together after that." Gordon looked up from his notes. "Can you explain how your toxin was used at a bank robbery committed by Desdemona and the Joker?"

Crane sighed, "Must've been left over from the batch I made her. Part of the conflict between us if you must know." Crane commented, "She gave things that were mine to him to use. That's what ended our partnership." Crane watched as Gordon continued to write. Still writing, Gordon asked, "So you no longer work together?" Crane rolled his eyes and a desperate laugh escaped him. "Trust me Commissioner, she and I definitely do not work together." His eyes connected with Gordon's, "Anymore." he concluded. Gordon dropped his pen on his notebook and looked at Crane. "What I don't understand is, it looks simple enough, but it feel doesn't right. My gut is telling me there's more to this."

"Maybe you need an antacid." Crane offered. He looked at Gordon for several minutes, and Gordon broke the silence, "Was this a rivalry, or a relationship?" Gordon asked. Crane stared at him, saying nothing. Gordon closed his notebook, and said to himself, "That's what I'd like to know." Crane looked at him angrily, "Perhaps if you behave more like a policeman and less like a gossipy cheerleader, you would have had her in custody. You know, _before_ she successfully got away with everything." Gordon sighed and Crane stood, "I met my end of this deal, and if she does anything in the future you have plenty of information on her."

He pushed his chair in and stood before Gordon, "One more month and I'm out of here. I intend to finish my treatment and leave with my clean record. Desdemona is your problem." Gordon looked at him and waved his hand at the guard, who opened the door. Crane walked to the door before turning back to Gordon. "I would wish you luck, but I am expected to pull for Desi. Professional courtesy, you understand." Gordon looked at him and Crane smiled as he turned to leave. He walked down the hall brimming with pride at how helpless Desi left the police department. He went to his cell, counting the days and trying to imagine what he might say to her when he saw her next. _She'll forgive me._ he thought, _She's just got to._

  
Desi sat the table studying. Matilda napped peacefully and Desi used the time to study and improve herself in various areas. The Joker and Harley came from the bedroom, and Desi noted it was early afternoon before the had even stirred. "Late night?" Desi asked as Harley went for the coffee. "Moroni wants to talk to you. He has some business." Joker said, stretching as he walked to the table. Desi examined his shoulder, which was healing quickly. "These stitches can come out soon." she commented. The Joker shrugged her away, still sleepy. Desi walked back to her seat. "Please tell Moroni when I am ready to talk business, I will contact him. He can wait until then." she said simply as she closed her books.

"I wanted to talk to you anyway." Desi started as Harley sat down. "I have been thinking and I think it's time Matilda and I went home." Harley looked shocked, but Joker stared at her with piercing eyes. "We have been a drag on you for too long now anyway and as much as I appreciate it, you need your own time and to be able to work without a child underfoot and I need to be in my home." Harley looked to the Joker to say something, and he clicked his tongue softly as he stared. He blinked once slowly,"When will you be gone?" he asked. Desi scratched her head and thought for a moment. "Well, I've been looking at the house and I need to do some work there. Plus, I need to set up a nursery." Desi shrugged, "A month maybe." Joker sat quietly, thinking. Harley looked so sad that Desi actually comforted her. "You can always visit, and we still have poker every week."

Harley nodded and then lit up. "Can I help with the nursery and getting ready?" Desi smiled, "Of course you can. I would appreciate it, actually." Desi rested a hand on hers, "Plus, if I ever need a babysitter, you're the first person I will call." Harley nodded agreeably and looked around excited at the prospect. Desi put her books together and the Joker sat there, not looking at anyone. Desi leaned toward him and he stood and walked into the bedroom. "You better not follow him. He gets violent if he isn't left alone." Harley said quietly. Desi stretched, "Yeah, I know." She said as she stood and made her way towards his room. She walked in quietly, watching him dress. Desi lit a cigarette and took the first drag, offering it to him. He stood looking at it for a few minutes before sighing and taking it. Desi pulled the bottle of gin he keeps in the top of his closet and took a sip of it. She winced, the alcohol hitting her harshly after over a year without any alcohol.

"You know what they call this in the UK?" she asked. They traded items and Desi took a drag. "Mother's ruin." She answered, exhaling smoke slowly. The Joker swallowed with ease and laughed. He looked at her as she leaned against the wall. "I'm glad you're moving out." he said, "Just...don't go soft without me around to keep you in line." Desi turned her head to look at him. Joker scoffed, taking the cigarette. "Have I let you down yet?" Desi asked quietly. She took the bottle and took another sip before stepping over and touching Joker's face. "I love you, you know." she said, and kissed him softly on the lips. Desi pulled away and turned to leave him. "Bring the kid around." he ordered. Desi turned back and looked thankfully at him. "Desi?" he said. Desi leaned in the doorway, and he replaced the bottle and pulled his suspenders onto his shoulders. "If you love him, do something about it." he advised. Desi walked back into the room and grabbed his suspenders, kissing him again intensely. "But not as much as you love him." Joker responded as he pulled away. Desi took a deep breath and tugged gently at his green hair.

A few moments later Desi walked through the main room to the nursery. She dressed Matilda and and grabbed her stroller. Harley was still at the table as she walked through. "I'm taking Matilda out for some clothes." she called as she left the building. Desi loaded the stroller and buckled Matilda into her her seat, trying to clear her mind of what the Joker had said. Desi drove downtown trying to remember the last night she and Crane spent together. She searched for anything after arriving at home, but all she felt was anxiety and confusion concerning that night. _What if I panic when I see him again?_ she thought, _What if I am afraid of the man I love most in the whole world?_ Desi sighed, slipped on her sunglasses and parked the car. She sprayed sunblock on Matilda and placed her in her stroller. Desi entered the Carter's and looked at the racks as Matilda tugged at her hat. Amazingly enough, with her hair now cut and the baby in tow, everyday people seemed oblivious to who she was. Desi regularly went out and was never stopped or hassled, even by cops.

"She's precious!" A sales clerk exclaimed. Desi looked at a pamphlet she was handed as the clerk gushed over Matilda, who flirted back. "What is core blood?" Desi asked. She looked as the lady lit up and began explaining the process. "You know, it something to think about, for the next one." The clerk stroked Matilda's for emphasis, "I can't believe the hospital didn't tell you about it for this one." Desi looked at the brightly colored dresses, showing a few to Matilda as she sorted. "I wasn't at a hospital. I delivered at home." Desi replied, absentmindedly. The clerk looked up at her, stunned. "That is such a dangerous trend. I know you were probably told by some midwife about how great it is, but if there are complications..." The clerk sighed loudly, waving her hands in front of her as if the shoo away bad thoughts. Desi just stared at her, incredulous.

"Yes well, I didn't have a choice." Desi commented, "I went into labor and couldn't leave." Desi was suddenly very glad she left her knife at home. She gathered up the outfits and threw them across the stroller, making her way to the cashier. She said nothing to the clerk as she passed. Desi paid for the many items and walked out, hitting the sidewalk and rounding the corner. The store closed an hour later and the clerk locked the storefront before walking down the street. She threw her keys into her purse as she walked, looking down at it as she walked. She reached the end of the building and was pulled between the buildings and out of sight. Desi wrapped the cord around the clerk's neck, pulling as she dropped her purse. The clerk slid on her heels and grabbed at Desi's hair.

Desi turned the woman around to face her, and the woman looked at her shocked as she recognized Desi. Desi pulled her behind a large dumpster and the clerk fell to her knees. Desi continued to pull the handles, and the clerk desperately pulled at her clothing and hands. Matilda squealed in her stroller, turned away from mom at work. "Shush, Matilda dear." Desi gasped, "Mommy is a little busy." Desi looked at the clerk's face as her eyes widened and she continued to gasp for air. Her eyes shined as the clerk's grip on her wrists lessened and her hands fell away. Emotion left her eyes, and the woman faded away. Desi unwrapped her neck, dropping her body behind the dumpster.

Desi turned to Matilda, handing her another cookie and touching her nose tenderly. She grabbed the stroller and turned to leave the alley, spying a homeless man at the end. Desi stopped, turning to the fallen purse. Collecting the wallet with her gloved hands, she pulled the stack of cash out of it before dropping the wallet and purse beside the body. Desi turned back to Matilda in her stroller and made her way toward the homeless man. "Here." She said kindly, handing him the cash. The man shook his heads, frightened. Desi leaned down, wiping his face with one of Matilda's clean wipes.

"Look, its just going to get stolen anyway. Take it, get yourself something nice to eat. There's even enough for an inexpensive room for a night or two." Desi pressed the money into his hand, and he looked at her gratefully. Desi smiled at pushed Matilda out of the alley and down the street happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Desi watched as Matilda slept. Her shadow loomed enormous in the room as she stood in the doorway of the nursery."Other people in this house need attention too." Joker said, coming up behind her. Desi smiled, and he pressed against her, unbuttoning her jeans and slipping a hand into her pants. He brushed his nose up the back of her neck and lightly bit the side of her neck as he felt around. Desi's slight moan was barely audible, and she shifted to glance back at him.

"Where is Harley?" Desi asked softly. The Joker switched sides and continued to focus on her neck. "Seconal sangria." he responded, "I don't want to be interrupted." He strokes roughly, penetrating just enough to excite Desi but little more. Desi took a deep breath, "I don't think we should be doing this." she said, breathy. Joker grabbed the back of her head by her hair and pulled the back to him. Chuckling, he responded, "I didn't ask." Warmth flooded Desi at the power of his words, and he shuddered as he found her clit and pulled her out of the doorway.

The Joker turned her around facing him, and brought both her wrists above her head. He removed his belt and wrapped it around her wrists, securing the buckle and throwing the length of the belt over exposed pipes which ran along the ceiling. He pulled it tight, and Desi was left hanging by her arms, her heels lifting from the ground. "Let's play a little game." he said in a jovial voice, "You can say you don't want this, and I will try to prove that you do." He paced in front of her, licking his lips at the thoughts in his head, "When I'm finished, we'll see who is right." Without pause, he began hungrily massaging her breasts.

Desi took a deep breath, looking intensely at him. He stopped, grabbing her shirt and ripping it open, sending buttons flying. He ran his hands up her sides and admired her scars. He stared lovingly as he licked along each scar. Desi looked down at him as he traced his tongue across her breasts. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Remembering." He absentmindedly responded, "I made each one of these, they belong to me." Desi looked up at her arms as he worked his way up her body to her face, and kissed her forcefully. He dug his nails into the small of her back, and she broke from his kiss to cry out at the sensation.

The Joker studied her response as he continued to fondle her breasts. Desi held her breath, waiting as he turned his attention to her jeans. Joker sensed this, working slowly to taunt her. Desi shook impatiently as he worked slowly, peeling them past her knees. "I thought this was a bad idea?" he mocked. Desi said nothing, writhing back and forth to wiggle free from the jeans instead. Joker stood upright, slamming her against the wall and ripping away her underwear. She caught her breath as he removed his hardened cock and rubbed it along her opening slowly. Desi exhaled through clenched teeth, wishing she could touch him. He leaned into her and brushed her hair back, chuckling softly to himself. "I think..." He began, pushing completely into her, "I've teased you enough."

Desi moaned loudly, straining to kiss him as he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Holding to her ass, he directed her back and forth with a frenzied pace. The Joker grunted as he slammed into her harder and harder, and Desi threw her head back as he pulled her along. She closed her eyes, listening to his growls and heavy breathing as she moved back and forth. As he scratched up her back and pressed her to the wall, she moaned softly and felt satisfied that he was clinging to her. Desi felt a slap on her right cheek and dropped her head, opening her eyes to find the Joker staring into them. "Here." he panted, "Me."

Desi nodded knowingly, "I am." she replied, and shuddered as she gasped for breath. Her body bucked, and her feet arched as she moaned loudly. "You and me." She cried, continuing in unintelligible English. The Joker backed her against the wall, thrusting short, harsh thrusts until he also came. Desi leaned her head down, her face pressed to the side of his. Desi continued to moan, "You and me." The Joker replied, "Yeah, you and me." He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Pulling away from her face his eyes met hers and she responded, "All the things we'll never be." Desi threw her head back, taking a few deep breaths as the Joker pondered her last comment.  


The Joker's eyes snapped open, and he looked around bewildered. He could hear movement in the house and sat up to investigate. He groaned, realizing the mess he was in and headed for the bathroom. He entered the main room as Desi closed the door to Matilda's room and walked across the room. "Wow, you look rough." Desi mocked as she passed. "I'm not a morning person." Joker grumbled. Desi laughed, "Obviously. J, its after 8pm." Desi nodded to emphasize her point as she collected her clutch and fastened her coat. She looked to Harley as she walked towards the door, "She's already down, so just look in on her every now and again." Harley nodded as Desi hit the door. "Good luck!" Harley called happily.

Desi opened the door to the roof and stepped out into the cool night air. "Interesting place for a meeting." Desi called out as she approached Moroni. Moroni turned to watch her meet him, and they both looked out at the Gotham cityscape. "It really is beautiful." Moroni said, letting the smoke from his cigar escape into the night's sky. Desi took his cigar and took a slow drag before returning it. "You said we had business?" she asked. Moroni looked at her silently for several minutes. "Getting your immunity, that was top notch." he offered. Desi sniffed, "I try."

Moroni continued, "Brilliant, even. With your connections with the Joker, his new flame and Two-Face, you are in a unique and valuable position. Plus, I hear that you have a new kid to think of." Moroni offered a cigar to Desi, and pulled his lighter to light it. Desi slowly turned the cigar around to light it evenly, "I'm listening, but I'm not hearing anything." she said shrewdly. Moroni turned back to the cityscape, "I want a mediator between my crew and the new rash of...professionals cropping up in Gotham." Moroni exhaled, waving his hands around for emphasis, "I do not want direct contact with those people. What happened to Gambol..." He hesitated, watching Desi chomp on her cigar thoughtfully.

"That isn't going to happen to me." He concluded flatly. Desi stood beside him quietly. After several minutes, she broke the silence. "The official job?" she asked. Moroni answered, "Flashy bar, bank on your infamy. We'll have protection of course, you won't have to worry about vigilantism." Desi exhaled smoke. "I'm not." she said coldly. "Do I get to do anything fun?" she asked, turning to look at him. Moroni took a deep breath, "I'm sure we can work something out. Something low key and anonymous. Preserve your reputation without getting you in trouble with the law. When you have an appetite..." Desi's eyes shined as she gripped her cigar. "I'll eat." she said happily.

"The pay will be fair, $100,000 a year to start. Completely legitimate." Moroni explained. Desi giggled, "And unofficially?" she asked, turning her back on the cityscape to focus on Moroni. Moroni smiled, "Two million to start, scale depends on your volume of work. Oh, and ten million bonus for your loyalty." Desi straightened his coat, leaning in to whisper to him, "You're not setting me up are you?" she asked. Moroni signed to his man, who opened his case to display the money. "Did you know today is my daughter's birthday?" She asked, smiling as she straightened his tie. "Then do her a favor and take the easy money." he recommended.

Desi thought for a moment, then extended a gloved hand to Moroni, who caressed it with businesslike gentility. Moroni looked to his man, who made a call. As they shook hands, the building on the corner exploded in carefully controlled demolition. "By the way, we have to build the club." Moroni remarked, "We'll have you in to look over the decorating, but until then take a month off. Spend some time with that kid." Desi watched the building topple. "You know, its _way_ better when I do it." she said. Moroni looked at her and Desi burst into laughter. "You're one Hell of a woman." he replied. Desi chomped on her cigar and turned back to the building. They stared out at the billowing smoke. "So we have a deal." Desi sighed happily. Moroni smiled, "Happy birthday Matilda."

  
Delivery trucks were arriving every hour, and at any time there were men carrying new furniture into Desi's home. Matilda stumbled across the open floor, falling every few feet onto the padding of her diaper. She would sit stunned momentarily before pulling to her feet and starting again. Desi watched her amused as she directed the movers. Harley emerged from the basement covered in dust. "All clean down there." She announced cheerfully, walking coolly past the catcalling movers. Desi walked to Matilda's new nursery, looking over the large furnished room. "I was thinking we could clean out the drawers upstairs." Harley offered, "Make yourself some room."

Desi looked back from the doorway. "No." she said seriously, "Don't touch his clothes." Her tone was almost hostile and Harley responded by backing away. Harley collected Matilda and carried her into her new nursery for her nap. Desi rubbed her face and flopped onto her new sofa. She covered her face with a small leather throw pillow and held it there. The moving men filed out, leaving her and Harley in the newly completed loft-like building. Harley stood quietly, and Desi lifted the pillow. "Thank you for your help, Harley." she said, "You can go home now." Desi returned the pillow to her face until she heard Harley collect her things. "I'll see you around then." Harley called as she went for the door.

Desi took a bath, and walked around the rest of the day in her silk nightgown. She played with Matilda, splashed with her in the tub and had dinner for the first time at their new dining room table. Desi watched as Matilda chewed on her small pieces of pizza happily, and carried her to their rocking chair to read her nightly bedtime story. Desi read everyday from the Gotham paper, and shared any story about 'Uncle J' or 'Uncle Harv' with Matilda before bed. She set her lullaby CD as she did every night, and put Matilda to bed. Desi closed the door and walked to the living room. She settled on the sofa, turning the television on to watch the evening news.

  
Crane wrapped his few books and notes, placing them together on the table in his cell. He dressed down and prepared for bed as the door opened and his psychiatrist stepped in. "I'm quite proud of you." the psychiatrist remarked. Crane smiled, adjusting each item on the desk. "Tomorrow you're a free man, and you deserve it. You've really worked hard." he continued. Crane's eyes drifted up to the doctor, "Thank you." he said quietly. The psychiatrist rested a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Until tomorrow." he said, "I'm off to file your release papers." He turned to leave the cell as Crane sat on the bed.

 _But he doesn't know._ Crane thought, _That all of it - every therapy session, every dose of medication, every day I would bide my time with one thought on my mind. And tomorrow, I will get my chance to make everything right._ The lights went out above him and Crane laid back on the bed. "Desdemona." he whispered, "Tomorrow." Crane closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Desi set the heavy box of books on the desk, blowing her bangs out of her face as she sat up. Her hair was full of dust. "Mommy! Mommy!" Matilda chanted happily. As much as Desi loved her, her recent nomenclature discovery was stating to really annoy her. "Mommy hears you Matilda." Desi called as she walked out from under the stairs. She had moved all of Crane's office equipment into the corner, arranging it into a neat work area directly under the bedroom. Matilda tottered to her leg, clinging to it as she stepped out from under the staircase. "What is it?" she asked, as Matilda got behind her, clinging to her leg.  
"You changed your hair." Crane called from the door, "It looks nice." Desi stared up, stunned that he was actually right there in front of her. Crane eyes settled on Matilda, and he looked as though he might cry at the sight of her. "She's going through this shy phase." Desi offered, "She does it to everybody." Crane leaned down looking at her. "Hello, there..." he looked up at Desi, who replied, "Matilda." Crane smiled. "Hello there Matilda." Matilda hid her face, bashfully hiding behind her mother. Still looking down at her, Crane said softly, "She's beautiful." Desi replied, "Yes she is."  
Crane looked around the loft and noted all the additions. "Wow. It looks really great in here. You've done an amazing job." Desi smiled, and Matilda stumbled along, obviously bored at the adult's small talk. As Matilda settled with her toys, Desi turned back to Crane and began kneading her foot against the ground absentmindedly. Crane watched her for a few moments before he rushed from the door. Her took her in his arms and kissed her softly, running his hands through her hair as their noses brushed. He pulled back slowly. "You were kneading your feet. You do that when you're anxious." he explained. Desi smiled, "You noticed." Crane sighed heavily, "I love you." Desi kissed him again, pulling him to her and wrapping her arms around him.  
As their kiss ended, she sank flat on her feet and rested against his chest for a few moments before snapping out of it. "I have to put Matilda to bed." She explained, pulling from him, "You'll wait here for me?" Crane nodded, "Right here." he replied. Desi scooped Matilda up and carried her to her room. Matilda stared at Crane as she was carried away from him, and he gave a subtle wave just before the door closed. Crane looked around, listening to Desi and Matilda chatter away with one another. He smiled as he realized she was reading the newspaper to her, and was intrigued when he heard a lullaby he recognized immediately as The Cure.  
Desi stepped quietly from Matilda's room and and walked to the stairs leading up to her bedroom. "Johnathan." she called. He turned to her as she stretched and started up the stairs, watching him the whole time. As she disappeared from, Crane started after her. He slowly ascended the stairs, and spied Desi at the far end of the room, slowly removing her shirt. Desi turned to face him, but said nothing as she continued to undress. Crane moved cautiously, afraid the wrong move would result in him waking up in his cell alone. Desi stripped to her underwear and climbed onto the bed. She sat in the center and looked at him, patting the space beside her.  
Crane sprang into action, undressing to his boxers quickly and climbing up beside her. He hesitated, gently removing a stray lash from her face and presenting it for her to blow away. "I want to hear everything that happened while I was gone." Crane said, "Everything that I missed." Desi brushed a hand through his hair, and Crane sighed as his entire body relaxed at her touch. "I was such a fool." he whispered, "Please forgive me." Desi looked at him until he returned her glance. "You reacted to betrayal." she said simply, "Just as I would have expected the Joker to do. Just as I would do myself. We are equally responsible. There's nothing to forgive."  
A desperate chuckle escaped Crane and he took Desi's face in his hands, kissing her hungrily. Desi put her hands over his and continued the kiss. Crane pulled away, smiling and glassy-eyed. "So, about Matilda..." He choked out. Desi smiled as she weaved her legs in with his. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" she giggled proudly. "Almost as much as her mother." Crane replied seriously. Desi blushed, "Yeah, she is something else to be sure. Keeps me on my toes." Desi looked at him, "I missed you." She looked at the bedspread. Barely above a whisper, she responded, "I love you too."  
Crane traced a hand over the one she was leaning on and leaned into her. Wrapping a hand around the small of her back, he leaned into her, kissing her neck. Desi held to his back, slowly reclining back onto the bed. Crane was voracious as he laced his fingers into hers, bringing her hands up over her head. He continued kissing down her chest and along her breasts, pulling his hands back and leaving hers over her head. Desi turned her head and softly bit at her forearm as Crane lightly licked along her panties. He pulled them away, massaging her breasts with both hands as her legs fell open in anticipation.  
With uncharacteristic tenacity, Crane slipped out of his boxers and thrust forcefully into her. Desi gasped, looking at him with surprise. Crane grinned mischievously at her. "I thought you liked it rough?" he huffed, thrusting deeply into her. Desi struggled to keep focus, responding with a breathy, "Wow, Johnathan. What's gotten into you?" She pulled him to her, kissing him passionately. "I've learned a thing or two while I was away." Crane replied. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling it as he drove into her over and over again. Desi's eyes rolled back in her head, and she listened to the quiet moans of Johnathan. She moaned loudly and Crane slowed his pace, hovering near her left ear. "Shhh..." Crane whispered lustfully, "You don't want to wake the baby."  
Desi smiled as she gasped for air, "That's so thoughtful of you." she cried softly. Desi bucked up as she came, and Crane thrust a few more times for measure before slowing to a stop. He remained inside her, reaching to her back and unhooking her bra. "It isn't just thoughtfulness." Crane said, pulling the bra away, "You don't think I waited eighteen months to only watch you come once, do you?" Desi looked at him wide-eyed as he smirked at her. "You just take a breather." he instructed, pulling out of her, "Then I intend to make you tremble." Crane leaned in, kissing her softly and holding to her.  
As her breathing returned to normal, Crane hands slid from around her and traced down her hips. He began to rub her clit slowly, applying pressure as he kissed along her shoulder blades. Desi immediately shuddered, still very near her last orgasm. She leaned back against him, turning her head to kiss him as he slowly penetrated her. Desi moaned softly as she rested her forehead against his neck. Crane had a far away look in his eye as he focused on the work he was doing with his hands. He listened to her moan just below him, and kissed her forehead as he teased her clit and stroked her g-spot. After only a few minutes, Desi was soaking wet and moaning almost painfully in response to his touch.  
"Johnathan, promise me." she whispered. Crane alternated harsh, deep thrusts with slow brushes along her clit. "Anything." he replied. He lifted from behind her and knelt before her to focus. He began driving with a hurried pace as she writhed at the sensation. Desi opened her mouth wide, but no sound came out. She shuddered and bucked, her fingertips and feet tingling. Her eyes remained closed, and she lingered between humming and moaning with each breath. Crane slowly pulled out, and gently blew along her vagina, sending her over the edge. Desi came a second time, far more intensely than the first time. She went completely limp, laying on the bed with her eyes still closed.  
She felt Crane's lips brush across hers, and she lunged forward to kiss him. "You tired?" he asked. Desi chuckled, "A little." Crane kissed along her face, "I'm not done with you yet." he declared, "I think you have another one in you at least." Desi laughed quietly, and covered her face with her hands. Crane looked lovingly at her. He slid both arms under the small of her back and scooped her into his arms. She lay in his arms and he closed his eyes as he pressed his cheek to hers. Slowly, gently, he entered her. She clung to him and he kissed her temple. It didn't feel like sex, it felt like coming home. It felt _right_.  
He held to her, lingering between each deep thrust. "Johnathan." Desi whispered, "I want to tell you something." Crane lifted to look at her face. Desi trembled, "My name is...it was..." she wavered, whispering into his ear. Crane rubbed her nose lovingly, "I know. Remember, I looked it up when we first met." Tears streamed down Desi's face, "The Joker doesn't." she confided. Crane looked seriously at her. Desi looked into his eyes, "Only you." Crane thrust with renewed intensity, and continued with a quickened pace. "Desi, am I the father?" he asked desperately, "Is Matilda my daughter?" Desi moaned loudly, "I don't know." she replied desperately, "I honestly don't know." Her body betrayed her emotions, and she shook as she climaxed. Still crying, she continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Crane stopped, touching her face tenderly. "Shh, now." he soothed, "It's all right. It doesn't matter, I love her." He kissed her eyes and swept her hair from her brow. "You're wonderful, you know that? You made that amazing little girl down there. I love you Desi." He continued to hold to Desi, who moaned as she held to him. She lost feeling in her legs and she just said over and over again, "I love you." She moaned loudly as her entire body seized, and then she faded. Crane came moments later, and as he lifted from her, he saw that she had completely blacked out. He admired her as he wrapped her body in the soft sheets and laid her hands on her stomach. He slipped on his boxers and kissed her on her forehead before going to the shower.  
Freshly showered, he walked around the home in the dark. He stared at the office she set up for him, smiling at each loving detail. He walked to the nursery, and eased the door open quietly to look in on Matilda. Matilda slept soundly with her knees drawn up to her chest, her butt sticking straight in the air. Crane chuckled at the sight of her, and studied the birth certificate which hung on the wall. His eyes focused on the center: Matilda Crane. A smile exploded across his face. _Who cares if I'm the father?_ he thought smugly, _I'm the one she wanted on the certificate._ Crane gently stroked her hair, "Goodnight darling." he said softly. He left the nursery and returned to Desi in bed.

The next morning Desi stirred, hearing Matilda giggle in the loft. She sat up, listening for the sound and she heard Crane talking. "Very good. You know, Jung says that nothing is happenstance. It could be very significant that you are choosing to color that cloud orange." Desi clutched her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter as she scrambled out of bed. She crept down the stairs, looking through them at Crane, Matilda in her lap. They sat at his desk coloring, Matilda already dressed in one of her new dresses. Crane noticed her and smiled. "Looks who's up, Matilda." He announced, pointing. Matilda looked and pounded on the desk happily. "Mommy!" she exclaimed.  
Desi headed down the steps briskly. "Good morning Sweetheart." she said sweetly. She walked behind them both, leaning down to kiss Matilda with an audible, animated smacking sound. She turned to kiss Crane and sat up. "There's coffee if you like." he offered. Desi stretched as she walked around the desk. "I have some business in a few hours. I was going to call Harley to watch Matilda." she said, yawning. Crane traded crayons with Matilda, "I got it, if that's ok." he offered. Desi took a sip of her coffee, "Really?" she asked. Crane smiled at her and Matilda giggled loudly. "Sure. Go get your shower." Crane bounced Matilda on his hip, "I've got her."  
Desi showered and dressed. She walked into the living room, where Crane sat stacking blocks with Matilda. "You guys ok?" she checked. Crane smiled up at her, "I've got to get comfortable doing this. I'm responsible for her now." Desi smiled at him. "La nuit dernière a été la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. J'ai passé l'année dernière la tenue de mon souffle, dans l'attente de votre contact." she said. Crane look up at her, stunned. "Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui a fait ses devoirs tout en loin." she said smugly. Crane smiled, "I told you you would make a great linguist." he commented. Desi walked to the door. "Do you speak anything else?" she asked. Crane shook his head, his focus on Matilda.  
"I'll see you later Matilda." Desi waved, and Matilda waved back. "Be safe." Crane called. "Nehmen Sie gute Betreuung Ihrer Tochter. Werden Sie der Vater Ich weiß, dass Sie sein kann." Crane looked at her puzzled. "That isn't French." he replied. Desi smiled, "I know." She turned on her heels and headed out the front door.


End file.
